Regrets
by Mel-985
Summary: Kehidupan Akashi - seorang eksekutif muda yang tenang terusik ketika melihat kedekatan orang itu dengan yang lain (maybe an Akakuro fict - OOC, typo, cover: pinterest) - Final Chapter -
1. Haneda

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Haneda Airport**

Mata rubi membaca sekilas e-tiket pesawat yang ditampilkan pada smartphone, kelas eksekutif dan letak kursi terbaik telah dipilihkan oleh sekretarisnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Penerbangan masih dua jam lagi, kali ini ia harus menghadiri meeting di Seoul. Inspeksi rutin yang sudah terjadwal dalam agendanya, saat ini ia akan melakukan pemantauan roda bisnis perusahaannya di ibukota negeri ginseng itu.

Kakinya melangkah menuju _executive lounge_ , sebuah ruang tunggu dengan fasilitas sofa nyaman dan hidangan ringan lezat tersaji di sana, hanya dengan menunjukkan kartu platinum miliknya, untuk menunggu sebelum keberangkatan. Koper kecil beroda empat disisinya sedikit berderit diseret si empunya. Langkah tenang melewati _souvernir shops_ yang berjajar menawarkan benda-benda khas negaranya, sederet gerai menawarkan barang-barang original tanpa dikenai pajak, terpampang tulisan 'duty free' pada masing-masing fasadnya, juga banyak cafe penyedia makanan dan minuman, baik franchise maupun lokal.

Wajah tampannya tampak angkuh, aura wibawa melekat jelas, walaupun tampak acuh, matanya menyapu semua pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya. Alis eksekutif muda bersurai crimson itu sedikit berkerut ketika di sebuah kafe yang menyediakan _smoking area_ , retina rubi itu menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

Diantara jari tengah dan telunjuk terapit sebatang sigaret putih. Mengenakan polo shirt putih tulang dipadu jeans biru muda sangat cocok membalut sesosok tubuh mungil. Sementara sebuah buku terbuka di meja, ia tengah menyesap segelas minuman dingin melalui sedotan berwarna merah.

Jari lentik menjentikkan abu pada asbak porselen, kemudian menghisapnya dengan nikmat, kepulan asap kelabu tipis keluar dari bibir mungil sewarna coral. Pemandangan yang cantik dimata rubi.

Wajah rupawan itu tersenyum saat berbincang dengan seseorang di depannya, lalu tertawa membuat pipinya sedikit merona . Gestur tubuh yang sangat luwes. Aura manis tetapi juga dewasa memancar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Pria muda itu tidak dapat melihat secara jelas dengan siapa pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda berbicara, karena duduk orang itu membelakangi dinding kaca, pembatas koridor di dalam bandara dengan kafe itu. Ada sorot tidak suka membias pada iris rubi.

Mata lebar berwarna biru bening melirik jarum putih jam bulat biru dongker di dinding cafe, mematikan sigaret pada asbak yang baru setengah batang dihisap. Lengan putihnya memasukkan buku ke dalam ransel, lalu keduanya beranjak. Mereka masih saja berbincang, terlihat santai dan sangat akrab.

Kedua pemuda, bukan, mereka adalah pria muda berusia pertengahan duapuluh tahunan. Sama-sama berparas tenang dan tentu saja tampan. Banyak mata yang menatapnya, atau sedikitnya melirik mereka. Rasa kagum terpancar dari berpasang mata, melihat dua mahluk Tuhan yang sempurna.

Iris rubi semakin menyorot tajam tidak suka, ketika tangan sang rekan menyampir di bahu mungil Kuroko Tetsuya - pria mungil bersurai biru muda itu.

Langkah keduanya menuju gate A-7, penerbangan internasional.

Melalui papan informasi yang menyajikan sederet daftar kode penerbangan dan destinasi, pria bersurai crimson - Akashi Seijuurou mengetahui kemana tujuan keduanya, Schiphol – Amsterdam, Belanda. Matanya masih terus mengikuti kedua sosok itu.

Saat memasuki pintu kaca yang otomatis terbuka pada gate A-7, tiba-tiba Kuroko Tetsuya memutar kepalanya, mata biru langit yang indah itu menatapnya, hanya dua detik, Akashi Seijuurou terkesiap, nafasnya tercekat. Tapi sosok itu seolah tidak mengenalinya. Tidak peduli. Ia melangkah masih tetap dalam rangkulan seorang pria muda berambut abu keperakan. Tak ada perubahan dalam gesturnya, masih saja tenang seperti tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku, Tetsuya?" batinnya. Kedua mata rubinya lekat menatap saat kedua orang itu menyerahkan boarding pass pada petugas bandara berseragam biru muda, selanjutnya mereka menghilang dibelokan tertelan jembatan tertutup serupa gua berlantai metal menuju badan pesawat, yang telah menderu dari setengah jam yang lalu, siap mengudara.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Menetapkannya dalam hati. Terserah dengan siapapun dia sekarang aku tidak peduli, batinnya. Dagunya diangkat.

Dari Gate A-16, ia masih bisa melihat badan pesawat penerbangan terbaik Belanda berlabel Boeing 747 bermesin jet dengan dominasi warna biru muda berlogo mahkota, tengah meluncur di landasan pacu bersiap untuk tinggal landas, sesaat kemudian terbang di angkasa yang saat ini cerah. Ia meraba dadanya, seperti ada yang lepas, hilang.

"Naah! dia bukan apa-apaku lagi!" menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun semenjak melihat Kuroko dengan orang lain saat itu, sedikit banyak telah mengganggu hidupnya yang sebelumnya tenang, bahkan ia sudah punya pengganti sosok mungil yang telah ia putuskan satu setengah tahun lalu.

Ternyata melihat orang yang pernah sangat dekat dengannya baik-baik saja, bahkan mungkin bahagia dengan orang lain, menjadikannya merasa tidak suka. "Ternyata dulu kau tidak terlalu mencintaiku, ne Tetsuya? Aku melihatmu semudah itu menggantikanku dengan orang lain!" lirih Akashi berucap.

'Tapi bukankah kau yang memutuskannya terlebih dahulu, tuan absolut?' sebuah suara terdengar dibenaknya.

"Haah, aku bosan dengannya yang selalu datar, tanpa ekspresi, tak pernah berubah." sebuah alasan disuarakan.

'Ya sudah kalau begitu, kenapa juga kau cemburu padanya?' suara sama dengan miliknya terdengar lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja dengan semudah itu ia melupakan semuanya."

'hahaha lucu sekali, apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya walaupun kau sudah punya penggantinya, huh?' balas suara itu lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya, tengah menempuh pendidikan masternya di Belanda, di Leiden University, terletak di sebuah kota yang berjarak kurang lebih 50 km dari Amsterdam. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia menempuh pendidikannya di sana. Cita-citanya menjadi master di bidang art, terutama sastra, membuatnya memilih perguruan tinggi ini.

Pagi itu Kuroko berjalan di trotoar, gedung konsulat Jepang di Amsterdam menjadi tujuannya, ada acara gathering untuk para mahasiswa Jepang yang tengah menempuh studi di Belanda, sekalian perkenalan dan sosialisasi perusahaan terkemuka dari Jepang, yang menawarkan beasiswa dan kesempatan untuk magang sebagai bentuk kepedulian akan pendidikan. Perusahaan ini mempunyai kantor cabang di Amsterdam yang dikelola oleh manajemen baru.

Di gerbang berwarna krem ia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut abu keperakan.

"Kuroko, ternyata kau datang juga." sapanya.

"Ya Mayuzumi senpai, aku sengaja datang siapa tahu bisa magang di perusahaan itu, lumayan untuk tambahan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi Leiden ke Amsterdam lumayan lho jaraknya, apakah kau punya waktu untuk magang, tugasmu 'kan banyak semester ini." manik kelabu menatap biru langit di depannya. Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hanya setengah jam menggunakan kereta dari Leiden, senpai."

Keduanya memasuki ruang pertemuan yang sudah mulai ramai, mereka merasa seperti berada di tempat asalnya, para mahasiswa berbincang dalam bahasa ibu mereka, makanan dan minuman yang dikudap pun begitu, semua berasal dari negerinya, serasa di kampung halaman. Sekitar tiga puluh orang hadir di ruangan serba guna itu, belum termasuk staf konsulat dan beberapa orang perwakilan perusahaan.

Acara dimulai, saat seorang pria muda bersurai merah memasuki ruangan. Layar dan infocus sudah dipersiapkan. Ia berdiri di depan. Beradaptasi dengan situasi ruangan yang mulai hening sekarang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat dua sosok duduk paling belakang, dua orang yang beberapa bulan lalu ia lihat di bandara Haneda. Mata biru langit dan kelabu tengah menatapnya.

Sesekali Akashi mendapati mereka sedang berbincang, wajah datar itu tersenyum ketika pria yang disampingya berbisik.

"Kau tidak akan menyapanya, hm?" bisik Mayuzumi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, senpai." balasnya berbisik. Senyum manis terkembang. Senyum yang membuat hati pemimpin perusahaan itu berdenyut.

Presentasi yang dilakukan secara interaktif berlangsung satu jam, lebih banyaknya mahasiswa yang menanyakan persyaratan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa.

Tidak merasa perlu dengan itu semua, keduanya beranjak, duduk di bangku taman yang ditata dengan asri, sebuah kolam kecil dengan lampu dari batu tampak menyejukan mata, belum lagi irama air dari pancuran yang seolah berjungkat jungkit. Membuat keduanya betah. Tanaman air mengambang, menyembunyikan beberapa ekor ikan koi yang berenang tenang.

"Tetsuya..." sebuah bariton menginterupsi hisapan sigaret. Asap tipis keluar dari bibir yang pernah menjadi candunya.

"Akashi-kun, apakabar?" suaranya terdengar lembut. Iris mereka bertemu. Wajah datar Tetsuya tidak menunjukkan riak sama sekali. Datar. Tidak ada rindu. Tidak ada benci.

Pertemuan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata berdampak besar. Wajah rupawan yang kini menampakan garis-garis tegas tapi masih saja terbilang manis. Sosok mungil, serta gestur yang menawan tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Sei, malam ini kita bisa 'kan dinner di Aragawa?" – sebuah restoran mewah di Tokyo, menawarkan kobe terbaik seantero Jepang. Suara itu terdengar manja seperti biasa. Akashi biasanya akan menyetujui ajakan dimana pun pemuda mungil itu berucap.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ia yang baru pulang dari Amsterdam merasa sedikit lelah, bukan hanya lelah fisik, batinnya pun terganggu.

"Tidak hari ini, aku lelah." Ujung mata Akashi menangkap rajukan di wajah pemuda berkulit putih bersurai pirang.

"Kita sudah sebulan tidak kencan keluar Sei!" ucapnya manja. Entah kenapa ia menjadi muak mendengar rajukan manja di telinga. 'Dulu Tetsuya tidak pernah manja seperti ini, bocah ini makin lama makin mengganggu saja.' batinnya.

"Kalau Sei tidak mau, ya sudah aku akan hang out dengan teman-temanku saja." Pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa di depan meja kerja Akashi.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Suara berat itu seolah tidak perduli. Tangan kecil meraih handle pintu, kepalanya diputar menatap kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas didepannya. Ia berharap mata rubi akan melihatnya, dan bibir itu berucap, 'jangan pergi, maafkan aku.' tapi sampai sepuluh detik kemudian tidak satu pun terjadi. Akashi Seijuurou tengah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya.

Akashi tahu, pemuda itu sedang menunggunya. Tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam mood baik, sebenarnya hal ini sudah terjadi sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Ia bosan. Jenuh dengan pemuda manja yang sepertinya menggelayutinya terus.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Note:

Hi readers….

Ketemu Mel lagi…. XD

Cerita kali ini saya coba buat Tetsuya yang tegar…. (mudah-mudahan bisa… gommen kalau kurang nge-feel ~bow~)

Mudah-mudahan suka ceritanya :D

Salam,

Mel~


	2. Amsterdam

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Amsterdam, Netherlands**

Akashi masih duduk dibalik meja kerja, seolah tenggelam dalam tumpukan dokumen di depannya, mata rubi tampak serius menatap aplikasi pengajuan beasiswa dari sekian banyak mahasiswa Jepang di Belanda. Sebagian hasil print dari email yang mereka kirim. Ya, mereka merespon tawaran beasiswa dari perusahaannya. Ia menyortir siapa saja yang berhak mendapatkannya. Satu nama menjadi prioritasnya.

Pemuda dengan balutan pakaian bermerek masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. "Sei serius, tidak akan keluar malam ini?" berharap ia yang duduk disana beranjak, mendekatinya dan memanjakannya lagi. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, pria bersurai crimson itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu pemuda itu tengah memandangnya. Rasa kesal tercetak pada raut wajah putihnya, ia membuka pintu dengan menghentak lalu membantingnya. Lirikan sinis Akashi tujukan pada pintu yang baru saja dibanting, disusul decihan yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ingatan Akashi berputar saat tiga hari yang lalu di kantor konsulat Jepang di Amsterdam. Selesai mempresentasikan paparan dan melakukan tanya jawab dengan para mahasiswa, ia mendapati dua sosok yang tadi duduk dibelakang sudah tidak ada di ruangan. Mata rubi mencari. Ah ternyata Tetsuya ada di taman, gumamnya.

Sosok mungil itu semakin mempesona. Menggunakan kemeja putih, lengan panjangnya digulung sesikut, dua kancing atas terbuka memperlihatkan leher putih, yang pernah menjadi favorit bibirnya dulu, dipadu jeans potongan standard berwarna biru, dan kaca mata minus berbingkai gantung melengkapi penampilannya. Duduk bersilang kaki, sementara ibu jari dan telunjuknya menjepit sigaret putih.

Saat Akashi di depan mereka, Mayuzumi mengambil rokok dari tangan Kuroko, mereka bertatapan, lalu batang rokok itu dihisapnya. Seolah memamerkan kedekatan mereka, dan itu ampuh membuat Akashi naik pitam. Namun ia coba menekan rasa marahnya. Belum lagi sikap Kuroko yang sangat datar. Akashi mengatur nafas, pengendalian dirinya sempurna.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tertarik magang di perusahaanku? Atau ambil beasiswa untuk studimu?" sebenarnya tawaran yang menggiurkan dari pemilik perusahaan yang langsung menemuinya.

Kepala biru mendongak menatap iris rubi. "Kalau magang sepertinya tidak ada bidangku di perusahaan Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko tenang.

"Kau bisa ambil beasiswanya, Tetsuya, aku bisa tambahkan fasilitas dan limitnya kalau perlu." seperti sales menawarkan produk kartu kredit. "Kau akan memperoleh dana untuk pembelian buku, tempat tinggal, uang saku perbulan, dan tentu saja biaya kuliah, penelitian dan penulisan tesismu. Oh ya, asuransi kesehatan juga ditanggung". Akashi menjelaskan. Beasiswa full yang jadi incaran setiap mahasiswa. Karena ini Akashi, tentu saja tempat tinggal yang ditawarkan serupa apartemen dengan fasilitas kelas satu. Tapi, ini hanya ditawarkan untuk satu orang saja tentunya, tidak berlaku untuk orang lain.

"Akan aku pertimbangkan, Akashi-kun." Lalu Kuroko mengambil rokok yang baru saja dihisap Mayuzumi. "Jangan dihabiskan, senpai!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perokok, Tetsuya?" Sorot mata memicing tidak suka. Apalagi mereka berbagi isapan pada filter putih rokok yang sama.

Pria muda itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu itu tidak sehat, hentikan Tetsuya!" ada perintah dalam kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi.

" _Thanks for your advice, but it's okay for me_." ucap Kuroko sebelum hisapan terakhirnya. Mata rubi melebar. "Asuransi tidak berlaku untuk seorang perokok!" ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Aku mau minum sesuatu di dalam." Mayuzumi beranjak meninggalkan keduanya.

Akashi duduk di depan Kuroko. Ia menatapnya dengan intens. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang rasanya awkward, Akashi mencoba menetralkannya dengan bertanya, "Tetsuya, sudah semester berapa? tinggal dimana sekarang?" mencoba mengakrabkan diri setelah lama berpisah.

"Baru semester dua, dan aku tinggal di Leiden." jawabnya tenang.

"Berarti tahun depan kau lulus, lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Kalau memungkinkan dan promotorku setuju, aku akan lanjut ke program doktoral." Matanya dialihkan ke arah kolam, kecipak air menimbulkan gelombang longitudinal, lebih menarik dari pada sosok bersurai merah di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau masih lama pulang ke Jepang." Ada sedikit keluhan pada nada suaranya.

"Hm, aku bisa pulang kapan pun aku mau." Sedikit melirik wajah orang yang pernah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Maksudku, menyelesaikan studi di sini lalu kembali ke Jepang." Jelasnya.

"Entahlah Akashi-kun, aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini." Nadanya ringan.

"Apa karena 'senpai-mu' itu?" ada penekanan kata pada kalimatnya.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Mungkin..." jawaban yang ambigu. Alis crimson menukik, ia merasa lawan bicaranya tidak serius.

"Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku, kau masih menyimpan nomorku?" Kuroko mengambil gawainya. Mencari sebuah nama, sebenarnya sudah lama ia hapus. Sejak pria didepannya memutuskannya sepihak. Ia menggeleng, "tidak ada."

Sebuah minuman kaleng dingin menyentuh pundaknya. Kuroko berjengit, surai biru itu mengangguk, Mayuzumi dengan sukarela menarik tuasnya, membuat lubang pada sisi atas kaleng, lalu memberikan minuman dalam kemasan kaleng hijau, berisi susu coklat berenergi pada Kuroko.

"Thanks senpai." Ia meminumnya segera. Leher jenjang itu tampak memikat saat cairan berbasis susu itu ditelan. dua pasang mata, abu dan merah, terpana melihatnya.

"So, apa rencanamu sekarang?" Mayuzumi Chihiro menatap iris biru langit, mengabaikan orang itu.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "mumpung masih siang aku ingin ke Rijksmuseum, senpai, ada tugas membuat ulasan tentang Belanda abad pertengahan, dibandingkan dengan masa yang sama di Jepang." Mata kelabu berkedip. Ia membayangkan akan setebal apa tugas yang bisa dibuat Kuroko, maniak buku-buku sastra dan seni. Ia dapat memastikan kalau sosok yang dianggap kohainya itu akan mengulas hasil seni yang terpajang di museum itu.

Museum kebanggaan Belanda itu memajang banyak masterpiece karya pelukis seperti Rembrandt van Rijn, Frans Hals, Jan Steen, Vermeer, juga Delft Blue. Karya-karya yang luar biasa.

"Okay, kalau kau mau kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Tadi aku sekalian pamit pada staf konsulat, ijin tidak ikut acara sampai selesai." Terang Mayuzumi, setelah beberapa kali meneguk minumannya, Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya kaleng minuman masih ia genggam.

"Well, see you Akashi-kun." Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Belum sempat pria muda bersurai crimson itu menjawab, tubuh Kuroko sudah berbalik, meninggalkannya. Mayuzumi hanya melirik pada pria yang masih duduk, memandang mereka dengan tajam. Sunggingan senyum terukir pada wajah datarnya, lalu lengannya merangkul tubuh mungil disebelahnya.

"Dia sepertinya marah, Kuroko." bisik sang senpai. Tawa ringan terdengar dari bibir sewarna coral.

"Biarkan saja senpai." ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Ternyata kau sadis juga ya." komentar yang tidak mendapatkan tanggapan.

Iris rubi mengikuti mereka sampai menghilang di pintu gerbang. Nafasnya berat.

Langkah mereka berhenti pada halte bis tak jauh dari gedung konsulat, menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke museum yang sangat terkenal di Amsterdam.

.

Diam-diam Mayuzumi Chihiro menatap sosok yang lebih pendek darinya. Akashi Seijuurou apanya yang jenius, jelas sangat bodoh karena melepaskan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tampak sempurna di mata abunya. Sosok yang nyaman untuk dipeluk – ia baru sampai pada tahap merangkulnya – wajah yang sangat manis, senyumnya memikat, sopan, dan begitu humble. Kuroko memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang sastra dan seni, membuat pikiran pria mungil itu terbuka dan bebas mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia begitu mandiri.

Mayuzumi Chihiro akan merasa sangat beruntung jika Kuroko mau dekat dengannya berbagi apa saja dengannya. Tanpa ia sadari telah jatuh hati pada pria bersurai biru muda, menjadikan ia ingin selalu dekat dengannya.

Ia rela menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di dalam kereta dari Amsterdam ke Leiden, lalu menempuh seperempat jam berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke kampus Kuroko. Pria dengan postur tinggi itu tidak pernah bosan bertemu dengan mahasiswa yang tengah mengambil program master itu, sama dengannya, hanya saja Mayuzumi mengambil jurusan hukum internasional di Amsterdam University, dan saat ini ia tengah menyelesaikan tesisnya.

Awal pertemuan terjadi satu tahun yang lalu di bandara Schiphol, seorang pemuda imut tampak kebingungan mencari tempat pengambilan bagasi. Ia mendekati sosok mungil itu lalu menanyakan apa ia memerlukan bantuan. Setelahnya mengalir begitu saja. Semakin lama berbincang dengan Kuroko, Mayuzumi Chihiro semakin tertarik.

Akhirnya Mayuzumi tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah mantan kekasih Akashi Seijuurou, ya Akashi yang itu, hampir seantero Jepang mengenalnya, pengusaha muda paling berpengaruh. Dalam pikiran Mayuzumi, Kuroko melarikan diri dari Jepang ke Belanda karena patah hati.

Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar Kuroko mengeluh tentang dirinya juga perasaannya. Pria itu menyimpan baik-baik luka hatinya. Wajah datar dan senyum manis mampu menutup luka yang ditorehkan lelaki bersurai merah. Mayuzumi sangat bersedia seandainya ia diminta menjadi orang yang spesial untuk Kuroko, karena pada kenyataannya sosok besurai biru muda itu sangat spesial untuknya. Ia akan ada disisi Kuroko kapanpun dibutuhkan.

.

Acara gathering di gedung konsulat berakhir dua jam kemudian, Akashi yang diantar mobil kantornya, meminta sang sopir yang keturunan Belanda Jepang, mengantarnya ke Rijkmuseum. Ia merasa tidak tenang saat Tetsuya pergi berdua tadi.

Diam-diam ia memperhatikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan keduanya yang baru keluar dari area museum, langkah mereka mengarah ke sebuah kafe teras. Tetsuya mengerjakan tugasnya di sana dengan sebuah laptop berwarna silver, beberapa buku tampak di meja cafe menjadi referensi.

Ia sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaan lelaki tinggi yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko, mata kelabu itu menyiratkan rasa saat menatap wajah rupawan yang pernah memiliki hatinya. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi dia dapat membuat Kuroko mengembangkan senyum manis lebih sering, bahkan tawa merdunya, dua hal yang sangat jarang terjadi saat bersamanya dulu. Saat ini sosok bersurai biru langit itu tengah menikmati dunianya, sastra dan seni yang sangat diminatinya, perhatian dari seseorang, serta kebebasan di sini, di Belanda.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu di Haneda, saat tahu Kuroko pergi ke Belanda, ia segera menggali informasi tentang sosok mungil itu. Perusahaannya di Amsterdam memang sudah berdiri lama, tetapi karena ayahnya yang menangani, maka ia tidak merasa perlu untuk ikut mengawasinya. Tetapi karena sosok itu kini berada di sana, maka ia sedikit memaksa ayahnya agar dia bisa menangani kantor cabang itu. Mengubah beberapa hal yang menurutnya telah ketinggalan, termasuk diantaranya memberikan kesempatan magang dan beasiswa, sebagai bentuk CSR perusahaannya.

Magang dan beasiswa biasanya menjadi magnet yang bisa menarik minat para mahasiswa, ia berhasil membuat Kuroko datang ke acara yang telah disusun. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan padanya, tapi sepertinya ia harus kecewa. Raut wajah datar yang ditunjukkan padanya, berubah saat bersama orang itu. Dia yang irit bicara, bisa bercerita banyak pada orang itu.

Pada kenyataannya saat ini Akashi Seijuurou tengah cemburu. 'Tetsuya, kenapa kau bisa carefree seperti ini saat bersama orang lain?' batinnya.

Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin hadir kembali dalam kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun. Hanya karena keegoisannya ia melepaskan permata biru yang begitu berharga.

.

Sampai pada lembar terakhir Akashi tidak menemukan aplikasi pengajuan beasiswa atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya, 'sepertinya kau benar-benar telah lepas dariku, ne Tetsuya' keluhnya. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain agar bisa terhubung kembali dengannya. Berharap benang berwarna merah yang telah ia putuskan dapat tersambung kembali.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Note:

Dear readers,

Terimakasih banyak karena telah mendukung Mel dengan memfollow, favorit, dan memberi review, juga silent readers... benar-benar menambah semangat :D

Especially for EmperorVer, Kizhuo, Diva Dizuka, drunkenfish, Vanilla Parfait, miichan maru, AkaKuro-nanodayo, sofi asats, Hikaru Rikou, killua san, Graziel-angel, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Guest, T15, me; Miss Ngiweung, Akira Hikari406, LaisaKnowles, Stry, cipta wijaya, PreciousPanda, yunaucii, moveengcastle, Seebin Wbin...love you all...

Regards,

Mel~


	3. Leiden

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Leiden, Netherlands**

"Kau dari Jepang?" sebuah suara maskulin menyapa saat dirinya kebingungan mencari tempat pengambilan bagasi, saat pertama kali menjejakkan kaki bandara Schiphol.

"H hai..." suaranya tersendat, kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba pria muda dengan rambut keperakan. Setelah Kuroko mengatakan kebingungannya, pria itu mengangguk. Mereka menuju tempat yang sama, karena ternyata mereka satu penerbangan, sama-sama duduk di kelas bisnis. Kuroko senang ada seorang kenalan baru yang sebangsa di negara asing yang jauh dari negerinya.

Sosok tampan itu beraura tenang, sehingga ia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Mayuzumi Chihiro menjadi orang yang bisa Kuroko andalkan karena sudah lebih dahulu tinggal di Amsterdam, setidaknya tahu banyak mengenai tempat yang menjadi minat Kuroko. Usia yang terpaut dua tahun membuat Kuroko merasa mempunyai kakak yang sangat perhatian. Atas persetujuan Mayuzumi, ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan senpai.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah anak bungsu dari pemilik firma hukum terbesar di Jepang, orang tuanya lawyer yang sangat terkenal dan disegani. Pria itu tidak mengikuti jejak orang tuanya, ia punya cita-cita sendiri walaupun masih di bidang hukum.

Hukum internasional lebih menjadi minatnya. Ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi ahli hukum yang bisa menjalin kerjasama dan menyelesaikan sengketa atau apapun masalah negaranya dengan negara lain. Sebenarnya orang tuanya sudah mempersiapkan sebuah firma bila Mayuzumi muda selesai dengan studinya. Keluarga Mayuzumi adalah salah satu yang terkaya di negaranya.

Tubuh tinggi ideal, berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan maskulin, walaupun lebih terkesan datar dan cuek, menyebabkan banyak orang yang penasaran dan menyukai sosoknya. Tidak saja orang-orang yang sebangsa, bahkan rekan-rekan kuliahnya dari Eropa pun banyak yang menatapnya penuh puja. Namun sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk berstatus single. Sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok mungil yang begitu manis di mata abunya.

Saat ia tahu Kuroko akan pulang ke Jepang pada liburan semester, ia pun segera mempersiapkan kepulangannya. Penerbangan first class dipilihnya, duduk berdampingan dengan Kuroko tentunya. Biasanya Mayuzumi akan pulang kalau ibunya memanggil, dan itu jarang terjadi karena ia lebih senang berada disini, di Amsterdam. Kota dengan banyak kanal indah membuatnya betah. Juga banyak bangunan yang menyuguhkan karya seni.

Ia lebih senang pergi ke The Hague atau nama dalam bahasa Belanda Den Haag, ke gedung megah milik PBB tempat Mahkamah Internasional atau _International Court of Justice,_ lembaga peradilan tertinggi milik lembaga dunia itu, yang mempunyai perpustakaan yang sangat lengkap menampung kasus-kasus internasional. Tidak saja tentang sengketa, tapi juga kejahatan-kejahatan internasional, diselesaikan di pengadilan di kota itu. Hatinya seringkali kecewa karena kasus yang menimpa negaranya dulu ketika perang dunia kedua tidak pernah diangkat, kasus Hirosima dan Nagasaki adalah kasus kemanusiaan yang juga seharusnya diadili di sini.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini perhatiannya teralih, sosok mahluk mungil itu ternyata mengubahnya, ia menjadi lebih sering pergi ke Leiden dari pada ke Den Haag.

Matanya kini lebih tertarik pada iris biru muda yang seindah safir, sebening embun, dengan kecintaan akan seni dan sastra. Ia sering menemukan Kuroko tengah duduk di amphitheater mini di kampusnya menyaksikan pembacaan puisi karya Victor Hugo, yang diadakan oleh mahasiswa graduate program, atau pergelaran drama Hamlet, atau yang lainnya, yang hampir setiap pekan dipentaskan.

Ia jadi menyukai apapun yang disukai Kuroko. Seperti saat ini, ia yang baru datang di kampus Kuroko, diam-diam menyelinap, duduk diantara mahasiswa di sana.

Pemuda manis itu tengah mempresentasikan tugasnya dalam bahasa Inggris. Presentasi tentang Belanda pada masa pertengahan, foto-foto yang diambil dua minggu yang lalu, terpampang di layar dengan sorot infocus.

Angle yang diambil pria muda itu sungguh artistik, ia tidak mau mengambil gambar dari internet. Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya sangat menjunjung tinggi originalitas. Setelah mendapat ijin dari kurator museum itu, ia dengan selektif mengambil gambar dari karya seni yang berkaitan dengan tugasnya. Sedangkan untuk gambar-gambar dari negaranya ia tidak kesulitan, karena didalam laptopnya sudah lengkap menyimpan data tentang sejarah dan budaya Jepang.

Suara yang bertutur lembut, runtut, dan sistematis, didukung data yang akurat membuat orang terpesona dengan presentasinya. Ruangan itu hening. Lampu kelas berintensitas redup, hanya layar yang melekat pada dinding di depan dan podium tempat Kuroko memaparkan tugasnya yang sedikit lebih terang.

Segurat senyum tersungging di bibirnya, ya Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar memukau. Ia merasa bangga dengannya. Iris abu itu bergulir melihat semua mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu yang seolah terhipnotis. Juga rambut merah yang duduk diujung sebelah timur, mata rubinya tidak berkedip.

"Akashi Seijuurou! kenapa ia ada di sini?" Gumamnya. Ada getar khawatir di hatinya. Takut pria merah itu akan mendekati Kuroko lagi. 'Bukankah orang itu sudah kembali ke Jepang dua minggu lalu?' batinnya.

Selesai jam kuliah, Mayuzumi segera menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk tiga kursi di depannya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sang senpai mengikuti presentasinya.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsuya!"

Dua suara memanggil pada saat yang bersamaan. Satu di kanan dan satu lagi di belakangnya. Sama-sama bersuara maskulin.

"Senpai, Akashi-kun, kalian ada di sini?" bola mata itu sedikit melebar.

Kelas berangsur sepi, meninggalkan tiga sosok, biru, merah dan kelabu. Kuroko masih duduk di bangkunya, membereskan buku serta laptopnya.

"Aku ingin bicara, Tetsuya!" Wajah dengan iris lebar itu mendongak, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo Mayuzumi senpai." ajaknya. Mereka keluar kelas lalu duduk di kursi taman.

"Apa aplikasi beasiswamu sudah beres, Tetsuya?" bariton itu langsung bertanya.

"Belum Akashi-kun, aku harus mempersiapkan presentasi barusan."

"Kalau begitu, emailkan saja padaku." Sebuah kartu nama disodorkan. Kuroko menerimanya, membaca, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Akashi-kun kemari, hanya untuk ini?" tanya Kuroko, begitu pula yang ada di kepala Mayuzumi.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu kampusmu, dan apartemenmu" pria muda itu menjawab tanpa basa basi. Dua kening berkerut.

"Tapi aku masih ada kelas sampai sore, Akashi-kun, sekarang kau sudah tahu kampusku." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi tidak rela bila meninggalkan Kuroko berdua saja dengan senpai kelabu itu.

"Kuroko, kau harus makan siang, sebelum kuliahmu selanjutnya." Mayuzumi mengingatkan.

"Ha'i, senpai." Surai biru mengangguk. Mereka beriringan menuju kantin kampus yang menyediakan berbagai makanan. Di sana terdapat beberapa gerai waralaba, salah satunya dikenal sebagai Majiba di Jepang.

"Senpai, aku ingin milkshake di sana." Telunjuknya mengarah pada gerai itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah dari jaman sekolah dulu, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi terdengar.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak dan sehat!" Mayuzumi seperti seorang kakak atau kekasih yang begitu perhatian. Alis sewarna crimson bertaut. Ia yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu, seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana kalau steik?" tawar Mayuzumi.

"Uun, tapi yang ada milkshake-nya, senpai." Jawaban Kuroko membuat Mayuzumi terkekeh.

"Baiklah." Langkah mereka menuju sebuah gerai.

Akashi sebal dengan interaksi keduanya, ia merasa terabaikan.

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya beasiswa itu diberikan kepada orang yang membutuhkan, aku rasa aku tidak terlalu memerlukannya." saat ketiganya berada gerai di _Steak 'n Shake_. Mata rubi berkilat. Kuroko menolak tawarannya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sini, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi setelah memutar otaknya, untuk bisa tetap berada di dekat sang mantan. Mayuzumi tiba-tiba tersedak, terbatuk, Kuroko segera menyodorkan botol air mineral setelah membukakannya. Ada sorot khawatir pada iris birunya saat senpainya meneguk air jernih itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Akashi-kun?" pertanyaan yang diucapkan secara datar, matanya menatap rubi di depannya, sementara tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk punggung orang disampingnya.

"Aku harus menangani perusahaan di Amsterdam, akan lebih baik bila sekalian saja aku meneruskan studiku di sini." Iris kelabu mendelik tidak suka, sementara iris biru langit hanya sekilas menatapnya datar, ia telah kembali fokus pada potongan daging yang tersaji di depannya.

"Hari ini kuliahmu sampai jam berapa?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Jam lima sore, senpai, apa mau menunggu di kampus?" jawab Kuroko, diakhiri pertanyaan. Mereka bertatapan, "Hmp, masih lama ya, aku akan menunggu di apartemenmu saja." Jawab sang senpai. Mata rubi melebar, dadanya berdenyut. 'Apa? Mereka sudah berbagi apartemen?' ia harus mengendalikan diri demi mendengar perbincangan pendek itu, ia meremat jok sofa berwarna marun.

"Baiklah senpai, seperempat jam lagi kuliahku mulai." Kuroko berdiri beranjak dari kursinya.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana denganmu?" Iris biru bergulir pada sosok yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku disini saja dulu, Tetsuya." Sahutnya setelah mempertimbangkan antara ikut Mayuzumi ke apatemen Kuroko, atau kembali ke Amsterdam. Tapi ia masih ingin dekat dengan sosok manis itu. Kedua orang itu beranjak, saat di luar gerai Akashi dapat melihat tangan besar Mayuzumi mengelus halus helaian biru muda, lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia muak melihatnya.

Handphone keluaran terbaru bergetar dalam saku jaket, alis matanya beradu.

"Ada apa menelponku?" sesaat telepon tersambung

"Apa? di Amsterdam, ada apa kau datang ke sini?" wajah penuh amarah tercetak pada raut tampannya.

"Cari saja hotel di sana! Aku sedang di luar kota." lalu ia putuskan sambungan telepon sepihak. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu, termasuk pemuda pirang yang mengikutinya ke Belanda.

Ia mencari keberadaan Kuroko, yang ternyata sedang serius memperhatikan perkuliahan dengan dosen seorang professor berkebangsaan Belanda dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Ia menyelinap duduk tidak jauh dari sosok mungil itu. Dari samping ia menikmati pemandangan yang indah, walaupun tidak seperti tadi saat Kuroko memberikan presentasinya. Mata lebar berbinar, terkadang sudut bibirnya melengkung, saat dosen itu menerangkan hal yang menarik untuknya.

Merasa diperhatikan, kepala bersurai biru itu menoleh, mata mereka bertemu. Menatap iris rubi dengan datar.

"Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi, hatinya berdebar saat tatapan itu berlangsung tak lebih dari lima detik. Kuroko memutus tatapannya kembali memperhatikan kuliah professor Hans van Berg.

Handphonenya berdenting pelan. Sebuah pesan masuk, tertulis nama hotel dan nomor kamar yang sekarang dihuni seseorang yang menelponnya tadi. Akashi hanya mendecih. Ia kembali menatap pemandangan indah di sana, yang malah mengabaikannya.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin jalan denganmu sekarang!" Saat kuliah berakhir.

"Tapi aku harus segera pulang, Akashi-kun, Mayuzumi senpai pasti sudah menunggu di apartemen." Tolaknya.

"Tetsuya, apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu?" suaranya meninggi, iris biru mengerjap.

"Itu…itu urusan pribadiku Akashi-kun." Elak Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba telpon Akashi berdering. Matanya menatap telepon itu, wajahnya mengeras lalu ibu jarinya menekan dengan kekuatan penuh. Tanda dia sedang marah.

"Kenapa, Akashi-kun? Kekasihmu kah?" tanya sosok mungil itu datar, tanpa emosi. Tapi seperti tamparan untuk Akashi karena tebakan Kuroko tepat sasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus. Bahu Kuroko terangkat, setengah tidak peduli. Kenapa juga ia harus peduli dengan urusan orang yang saat ini seolah tengah mengintimidasinya. Masih tidak cukupkah apa yang pernah orang ini lakukan dulu padanya. Memamerkan kekasih baru dengan bangganya. Membuat hati Kuroko kesal setengah mati.

"Terserah." Ucap Kuroko, ia melangkahkan kakinya tenang, mau tidak mau Akashi mengikutinya, mengimbangi langkahnya. Kuroko memasang headphone pada kedua telinga, tersambung pada handphone yang ada ditangannya. Gumaman sebuah lirik lagu keluar dari celah bibirnya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan sosok yang ada di sebelahnya yang memasang raut wajah dongkol. 'Untuk apa Akashi-kun mengikutiku.' batinnya.

Langkah kaki Kuroko sedikit melambat saat memasuki pelataran apartemen mewah tempatnya tinggal. Ia menyapa seorang nyonya di lobby yang tengah menggendong seekor pudel berbulu keemasan.

"Goedenavond" sapa Kuroko, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ramah.

"Goedenavond, welkom, Tetsuya." sambutnya, Kuroko mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, kamarnya berada di lantai dua, sementara Akashi masih mengekor.

Bau harum menguar begitu pintu apartemen dibuka.

"Aku pulang, senpai!" ucapnya sedikit lantang.

"Ah, selamat datang Kuroko." Sebuah kepala tersembul dari ruang tengah.

"Hmm, harum sekali, senpai!" ia bergegas menemui Mayuzumi yang baru selesai membuat teriyaki. Sementara di meja telah tersaji semangkuk besar salad.

"Nah, nasinya sudah matang." Saat suara rice cooker berdenting.

"Aku pikir kau akan terlambat pulang, Kuroko" lirikan matanya mengarah ke arah surai merah yang tengah menggantungkan jaket pada tiang di sudut ruangan. Pria mungil itu menggeleng.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang." Langkahnya menuju balkon, menyalakan sigaret putih, lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Menghisapnya sekali lagi lebih dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya melalui lubang hidung, mata memejam punggungnya membungkuk, sementara kedua lengannya bertumpu pada pagar balkon yang terbuat dari besi tempa berwarna hitam. Batang rokok dijentikan, abunya hilang dihembus angin.

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ada gurat lelah pada wajah manis itu.

"Setelah ini bersihkan dirimu, Kuroko, kita makan malam bersama."

"Hai senpai." Pria muda itu masih berdiri di balkon, kini sosok bersurai merah berdiri di sisinya.

"Apartemenmu benar-benar bagus, Tetsuya, pantas saja kau menolak tawaranku." Mata merahnya memandang halaman belakang yang luas. Berbagai jenis bunga tumbuh, terutama tulip berwarna merah muda yang tumbuh bergerombol di bawah sana. Kuroko hanya melirik pemuda itu, lalu menghisap sigaretnya lagi.

"Yup, seperti yang aku bilang, sebaiknya beasiswa itu untuk yang memerlukannya saja." Tangannya menjangkau asbak yang ada di meja kecil di sudut balkon. Mematikan rokok yang sedikit lagi mencapai filternya.

Acara makan malam berlangsung singkat, makanan yang disiapkan Mayuzumi, tandas sudah. "Teriyaki buatan senpai memang yang terbaik." Pujian tulus meluncur dari bibir mungil sewarna coral. "Itu hanya karena kau sedang lapar saja." balas Mayuzumi yang membereskan piring bekas makan, Kuroko menunggu di depan sink untuk membersihkannya.

'Mereka begitu dekat dan kompak.' Batin Akashi. Dulu semua urusan seperti ini selalu dikerjakan maid, ia tidak pernah mau mengotori tangannya dengan air dan busa sabun. Tapi saat ini ia ingin sekali berada di sisi Kuroko, ikut membantunya. "Boleh aku membantumu, Tetsuya?" lengan bajunya disingsingkan. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Sementara sang senpai yang membersihkan meja menatap keduanya, 'mereka pernah dekat, mereka pernah saling mencintai, sepertinya Akashi ingin meraihnya lagi.' batinnya. Ia tidak rela, samasekali tidak ingin Kuroko dekat lagi dengan orang itu.

Akashi memaksa untuk menginap di apartemen yang berkamar dua itu, walaupun berkali-kali teleponnya berdering meminta perhatian. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia tidur di sofa, karena tidak ada tempat lagi yang tersisa. Saat tengah malam, suasana sangat sunyi, ia tidak dapat memicingkan mata. Tidak sedikitpun kantuk datang. Netranya terpaut pada pintu kayu kokoh yang tertutup. Ia yakin pemiliknya sudah terlelap. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu, sesosok tubuh disinari lampu tidur temaram, wajah polos itu tengah dibuai mimpi. Nafas halusnya teratur, 'ah dia masih saja seperti ini, wajahnya seperti bayi yang begitu lembut, Tetsuya, akankah aku bisa memilikimu lagi?' diusapnya pipi, lalu bibir ranum itu, saat akan mengikis jarak, suara deheman terdengar di belakangnya. Ia urungkan niatnya. Giginya berderit.

Pagi itu ketiganya menggunakan kereta menuju Amsterdam, Kuroko ingin mengunjungi objek seni lain yang belum pernah dikunjunginya, sekaligus mencari buku untuk menambah referensinya.

Saat kaki ketiganya menjejak di peron, sebuah suara nyaring menginterupsi, "Seeiii…" lalu pelukan diterima pria muda bersurai crimson. "Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat, kenapa tidak datang ke hotel, aku menunggumu…" terdengar seperti rajukan. "Hentikan!" Akashi segera melepaskan dirinya, menahan kedua lengan itu. "Dengar aku sedang ada urusan, kau jangan ganggu aku!" matanya terlihat nyalang.

Mayuzumi menarik lengan Kuroko, menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia khawatir pemilik wajah lembut itu akan terluka, namun tidak seperti yang diperkirakan, seulas senyum tersungging. "Ayo senpai, jangan ganggu urusan domestik orang." Langkahnya dipercepat. Ia masih melirik Akashi yang menatapnya tajam. Sementara sosok mungil disampingnya memelototinya dengan benci.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tersenyum, dibelai surai birunya dengan lembut. "Ayo Kuroko."

.

TBC

.

* * *

Note:

Saya coba update kilat, gommen kalo ga jelas ceritanya… XD... mohon masukannya

Semoga menghibur.

Love

Mel~


	4. Jordaan

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Jordaan, Amstredam**

Akashi melangkah panjang-panjang di atas beton kelabu peron stasiun. Ia tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu mengikutinya atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin menyusul dua orang yang tadi bersamanya.

Akashi diekori pemuda itu keluar dari Amsterdam Central Station, setelah turun dari kereta yang tadi ditumpangi bersama Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Akashi menatap dua orang itu semakin menjauh, langkah mereka terlihat menuju Jordaan. Berjalan di sebelah kanal – sungai buatan – yang airnya jernih, tak ada sampah sama sekali, pohon rindang tumbuh di tepinya. Di kanal itu melintas sebuah cruise – kapal yang disediakan untuk turis menyusuri sungai. Jordaan merupakan salah satu obyek wisata kanal terindah di Amsterdam.

Kedua iris rubinya tidak dapat beralih dari perahu yang bergerak pelan dengan dua orang penumpang, seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka duduk berhadapan, satu memegang sepasang dayung, satunya lagi duduk manis dengan raut senang dan mata berpendar kagum pada panorama yang terpampang di sepanjang kanal Prinsengracht. 'Dengan mata seperti itu ia terlihat begitu cantik!' batinnya. Sesaat mata mereka beradu, iris rubi bertemu biru muda. Akashi mengunci tatapannya, tapi tidak dengan Kuroko. Wajah datar itu memutus kontak, beralih pada pemandangan di sampingnya.

"Amsterdam benar-benar cantik, senpai!" ucap Kuroko datar. Wajah putih itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri, seolah ingin memuaskan hasratnya menikmati seluruh panorama yang ada.

Perahu itu melewati gedung-gedung tinggi yang sudah berdiri lebih dari satu abad yang lalu. Melalui bawah jembatan tembok, mengitari taman yang bunganya sedang mekar berwarna-warni.

Tapi untuk pria bersurai keperakan yang paling menawan adalah mahluk mungil yang tengah duduk di depannya. Pipi kemerahan, rambut biru bergoyang tertiup angin dan sepasang iris yang tampak cemerlang.

"Senpai boleh aku coba mendayung?" lengan mungil itu mencoba mengayuh tetapi perahu itu malah oleng.

"I ini berat, senpai!" mengerahkan tenaganya. Mayuzumi hanya terkekeh. Pada sebuah dermaga kecil perahu itu berhenti, lalu ditambatkan. Baju mereka sedikit basah, tapi tidak mempengaruhi mood mereka untuk menikmati kota cantik itu.

"Apa kau mau mengunjungi Anne Frank Huis, Kuroko?" tanya Mayuzumi, dan dengan antusias Kuroko mengangguk. "Hai, senpai!" mereka berjalan ke sebuah bangunan tua yang dirawat dengan baik, sebuah museum biografi dan rumah bersejarah yang didedikasikan untuk penulis buku harian keturunan Yahudi, Anne Frank, yang akhirnya ditangkap dan dihabisi pada usianya yang ke limabelas. Gedung ini terletak di Prinsengracht. Rumah berlantai tiga itu sejajar dengan bangunan lainnya di sisi kiri dan kanan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk mengamati semua benda yang tersimpan di dalam sana.

"Sudah tengah hari, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu, apa yang ingin kau santap, Kuroko?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Hmm, aku ingin makan makanan Holland, senpai!" Jawab Kuroko intonasinya datar. Sebelah alis kelabu itu terangkat. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo!" ajak Mayuzumi, ia hapal tempat yang cocok untuk makan siang mereka berdua.

Sebuah restoran sederhana terjepit diantara gedung-gedung tua, menawarkan makanan khas Belanda. Di atas meja telah tersaji menu yang dipesan Mayuzumi. Stamppot untuk Kuroko dan Hutspot untuknya, ditambah sup ercis. Sedangkan orange jus adalah pilihan keduanya untuk minuman. Satu suapan masuk ke mulut mungilnya. "Hmm…ini enak sekali!" mata lebar itu mengerjap. Mayuzumi yang sudah terbiasa dengan makanan itu hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau mau sesuatu yang manis?" jarinya menunjuk pada gambar kue berwarna coklat beraroma kayu manis, ombitjkoek. Kuroko menggeleng, "bukankah itu untuk pengganti sarapan, senpai? dan lagi perutku sudah penuh." Tolaknya.

Seharian itu mereka habiskan untuk menikmati wisata di sekitar Jordaan. Saat hari menjelang sore, matahari kemerahan membayang pada kanal, semburat jingga indah membuat pemandangan yang memanjakan mata.

.

"Apa kau mau menginap di apartemenku?" tanya Mayuzumi, berharap kepala dengan surai biru langit mengangguk. Tapi tidak. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, senpai, masih banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu dengan terpaksa mengangguk, menyembunyikan raut kecewa. "Aku antar ke Central station." mereka berjalan beriringan. Kereta menuju Leiden masih setengah jam lagi.

"Senpai, boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Mayuzumi menolehkan kepalanya ke sosok mungil disebelahnya. "Apa?"

"Boleh tidak kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'nii-san'?" suaranya datar, tapi mata itu menyorot penuh harapan.

"Nii-san, ya?" ada gelenyar aneh di dada kirinya.

"Un, karena aku tidak punya kakak, dan senpai tidak punya adik, umur kita beda dua tahun." Alis kelabu berkerut.

"Jadi adikku? Kenapa tidak jadi kekasihku saja?" ucap Mayuzumi serius, tapi dengan tenang Kuroko menggeleng.

"Aku lebih suka senpai jadi nii-san-ku, karena senpai adalah orang yang paling baik dari semua yang pernah aku kenal." Senyum lembut tersungging di bibir mungil itu. Mayuzumi melemparkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ia memang sangat menyayangi dan akan selalu melindungi sosok mungil itu. 'Apa yang salah?' batinnya. Mayuzumi mengeluarkan sigaretnya, menyalakannya, lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam, seakan meredam sesuatu, asap putih keluar dari celah bibirnya. Cara menghisap yang terburu-buru membuat Kuroko khawatir.

"Senpai, ada apa?" matanya menatap manik kelabu. Mayuzumi menggeleng. Ditatapnya sosok mungil itu. 'Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merubah perasaanku padamu, walaupun kau memintaku menjadi seorang kakak untukmu'. Lirih batinnya berucap.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sebenarnya mengerti. Sangat mengerti. 'Maafkan aku senpai' ucapnya dalam hati. Perjalanan setengah jam dari Amsterdam central ke Leiden terasa sangat sunyi. Kuroko Tetsuya sangat menyayangi Mayuzumi Chihiro, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam diri senpainya, dari tatapannya, sentuhannya. Kuroko hanya tidak ingin kalau Mayuzumi akan tersakiti karenanya.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou ternyata memang serius dengan keinginannya. Ia tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di Leiden university pada semester berikutnya, artinya beda satu tahun dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pada bulan-bulan pertama perkuliahan eksekutif muda itu jarang bertemu dengan Kuroko, perbedaan jam kuliah serta kesibukan di perusahaannya sangat menyita waktunya. Ini membuatnya kesal, karena maksud ia kuliah magister di sini adalah untuk selalu ada di dekat sosok mungil bersurai biru itu.

Pemuda pirang sesekali datang ke kampus, tak jarang pemuda itu bertemu dengan Kuroko. Aura permusuhan nyata ia tunjukkan pada pria muda bersurai biru. Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia hanya akan menganggukkan kepala. Walaupun mata beiris hijau itu memicing tidak suka.

Saat ini mereka sama-sama berada di kafetaria kampus, Kuroko duduk menikmati makan siang, disamping baki makannya, sebuah buku terbuka. Handphone beberapa kali berdenting, chat dengan senpai abunya. Ia melahap makanannya pelan sambil membaca, kacamata minus tergantung di atas hidungnya.

"Sei, aku lama menunggumu!" Sambutan yang tujukan pada Akashi, ada aura tidak suka pada sorot mata rubi. Tapi pria itu hanya diam saja. Mendudukan dirinya di depan pemuda yang tengah menunggunya. Mata rubi lebih tertarik pada sosok di depannya arah jam 2. 'Tetsuya, aku menemukanmu disini' tanpa peduli dengan seseorang yang menatapnya marah.

"Sei, apa yang kau lihat? Aku ada di depanmu tapi kau tak disini!" sindir pemuda itu.

"Diamlah Yuki! aku ingin menemuinya." dagunya menggedik. Yuki yang sebut Akashi menoleh ke arah yang sama. Lalu Akashi berjalan ke arah itu.

"Tetsuya, kau sendirian?" bariton yang tidak asing masuk di pendengaran Kuroko.

Pria mungil itu menatapnya sesaat lalu mengangguk. Kuroko bisa melihat pemuda disana mengawasi dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Akashi-kun? Apakah kau suka di sini?" tanya Kuroko, sekadar untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja aku suka di sini, dan kuliahnya aku rasa tidak sulit." Mereka berbincang.

"Akashi-kun, sepertinya ada sorot laser mengarah padaku, ingin membunuhku, dan sebentar lagi aku akan hangus." Diucapkan Kuroko dengan datar. Akashi terkekeh, dagunya ditopang tangan kanan, matanya memperhatikan kegiatan Kuroko. Makan, membaca buku, membaca chat, dan membalasnya.

"Senpaimu, hmm?" nadanya rendah. Surai biru itu mengangguk.

"Ha'i, Mayuzumi-san sedang magang di IJC di Den Haag" jawabnya. Alis crimson berkerut

"ICJ, apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Internasional Court of Justice, pengadilan tertinggi PBB."

"Apakah dia jadi hakim di sana?" kepala biru menggeleng.

"Mungkin nantinya Mayuzumi senpai akan menjadi mediator atau negosiator, entahlah aku tidak begitu mengerti, yang jelas keahliannya adalah international law." jawab Kuroko.

"Mungkin nanti Mayuzumi-san akan bekerja di Jenewa di kantor PBB." Sambungnya, ada nada bangga pada suara halus Kuroko, ini membuat Akashi merengut tidak senang.

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya cepat temani dia, aku tidak enak dilihat seperti penjahat begini." Iris biru langit menatap rubi di depannya.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu." Tapi penolakan yang Akashi terima, Kuroko menggeleng.

"Lebih baik tidak usah Akashi-kun, aku rasa kau akan menyakiti satu hati lagi."

"Tetsuya, ini tidak seperti yang selama ini kau pikirkan."

"Apa pun itu Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kau pikirkan perasaannya, bukankah dia jauh-jauh datang hanya untukmu?" Kuroko melirik pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih menatapnya tajam.

"Tetsuya, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, tentang ini semua, dan aku menyesal, sangat menyesali atas perbuatanku." Sebuah senyum menggaris pada bibir mungil. 'Tapi senyum itu tidak semanis senyumnya pada saat bersama Chihiro', batin Akashi.

Beberapa kali Akashi mendatangi apartemennya, berbagai alasan ia kemukakan. Padahal intinya ia hanya ingin bertemu, karena di kampus tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berusaha menghindari bertemu dengannya.

.

"Senpai, boleh aku menginap di sini?" Jumat sore ia mendatangi apartemen Mayuzumi di Amsterdam. Kedua alis kelabu itu terangkat, ketika membuka pintu setelah bel berdenting dua kali. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya. Akhir pekan ini Kuroko tidak mau berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia punya fisrasat lelaki dengan surai merah itu pasti akan mengunjunginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko?" suara tenang Mayuzumi diliputi keheranan, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat senang.

"Bosan di Leiden, senpai." Gumamnya.

"Okay, kau boleh tinggal di sini sesukamu." Di liriknya travel bag yang sedikit menggembung.

"Terimakasih, senpai" ucapnya. Apartemen Mayuzumi lebih luas dari apartemennya di Leiden, ruang tamu dengan sofa kulit berwarna marun, ruang tengah dengan rak buku yang menempel di dinding setinggi plafon dipenuhi buku hukum dan novel, pada seberang dinding menggantung televisi layar datar. Dua buah kamar tidur yang luas, lengkap dengan springbed berukuran besar kualitas terbaik. Ruangan itu ditata dengan apik, cat warna putih memberi kesan elegan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan lemari itu untuk menyimpan pakaianmu, Kuroko." ia menunjuk pada lemari dinding.

"Senpai, apa kau tidak kesepian dengan apartemen sebesar ini sendirian?" saat kakinya melangkah ke ruang tengah. Ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan t-shirt dan celana selutut.

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Kata Mayuzumi yang tengah mempersiapkan makan malam di konter dapurnya yang mewah. Baru saja Kuroko duduk di kursi tinggi, handphone-nya berdering. Sudut mata Mayuzumi menangkap kerutan samar pada kening putih itu.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" seraya menyiapkan piring.

"Tidak penting, senpai!" tapi deringan itu seolah tidak mau putus.

"Angkatlah Kuroko, mungkin seseorang perlu bantuanmu, atau… itu Akashi?" tebak Mayuzumi. Mata sewarna langit melebar. "Ha'i, senpai".

"Moshi-mos"

"Tetsuya, aku di depan apatermenmu, bukakan pintunya!" suara tegas memotongnya.

"Aku sedang di Amsterdam, Akashi-kun."

"Hoo begitu, aku akan menyusulmu, katakan kau dimana sekarang!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak usah menyusulku!"

"Tetsuya, kau tahu aku tidak suka dibantah, katakan!" Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku sedang bersama Mayuzu…aah…geli senpai…" lalu sambungan diputus. Mata rubi membulat, kepalan tangan kanannya menghantam tembok apartemen Kuroko. Bayangan yang iya-iya melintas di balik surai crimsonnya. Apakah yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu, tengah berlangsung disana? Nafas Akashi menderu. Dadanya naik turun. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya meradang semalaman. Mungkin sampai berhari-hari.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko?" kedua tangan Mayuzumi sibuk mengelap dua set sendok garpu, lalu meletakkannya di samping piring ceper putih, dahinya berkerut, apa barusan ia tidak salah dengar? Kuroko sedikit mendesah!

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri teleponnya saja." ujarnya datar. Mayuzumi hanya mengangkat bahu. Makan malam telah tersaji, walaupun sederhana tetapi penataan yang apik dan hidangan dengan kentang tumbuk dan daging panggang dengan beberapa butir zaitun begitu menggugah selera.

"Kau mau mencoba wine?" sebuah minuman dalam botol tinggi berwarna kehijauan dengan tutup berwarna merah diletakan pada baki perak beserta dua buah sloki kristal di ujung meja, berlabel Chateau Lafite. Kuroko menggeleng lalu bersiul, "Senpai, kau memiliki wine termahal di dunia, apakah rasanya enak?" matanya terpaku pada botol itu. Mayuzumi terkekeh, "Aku meminumnya sedikit dan ya rasanya enak sekali, kau harus coba sekali-kali." Ujarnya. Kuroko tetap menggeleng. "Aku tidak kuat dengan minuman yang beralkohol." Tolaknya. Ya, Mayuzumi tahu itu, karena setiap kali ia menawarinya minuman dengan alcohol berkadar rendah sekali pun selalu ditolak sosok mungil kesayangannya.

Malam itu mereka habiskan hanya dengan membaca, Kuroko memilih novel yang ada pada rak buku di sana, sedangkan Mayuzumi mempelajari teknik mediasi yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan ICJ. Walaupun sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan untuk menatapi sosok yang tengkurap di atas bantal besar beralaskan karpet Persia tebal bermotif rumit, membaca novel koleksinya.

.

Sementara di Leiden sana, Akashi telah kembali ke apartemennya, ia berdiri dibawah guyuran shower, mendinginkan kepalanya dan darahnya yang mendidih. "Tetsuya, bagaimana caranya membuatmu mengerti?" berkali-kali tinjunya menghantam dinding kamar mandi.

Akashi masih ingat ketika di stasiun Amsterdam, saat Mayuzumi dengan sangat protektif menarik tangan Kuroko, menjauh darinya karena keberadaan pemuda itu. Lalu pertengkaran dengan pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Sei, bagaimana mungkin kau abaikan aku seperti ini, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang, tadinya aku akan menyusulmu ke Leiden!" rajuk pemuda itu, kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia berjalan sedikit dihentak, mengekor pria bersurai crimson. Beberapa orang Eropa melirik interaksi mereka.

Akashi Seijuurou semakin kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. Pemuda yang tidak ia kehendaki kehadirannya ada di sini. Lengan baju Akashi ditarik, manik berwarna hijau itu menuntut perhatian. Akashi memejamkan matanya, sementara giginya gemeletuk, menahan marah.

"Sei, kumohon jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. A aku minta maaf, tolong jangan berpaling dariku, aku sangat mencintaimu, ba bahkan lebih besar dari cintamu pada Tetsuya-mu!" seketika Akashi berbalik. Sorot matanya menusuk iris hijau di depannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau katakan itu semua, kau sudah sangat jahat padanya!" ada getar amarah pada nada bicara Akashi

"I itu, karena Kuroko Tetsuya sangat tidak sebanding denganmu, tidak pantas untukmu, tidak sepertiku! Lihat aku Sei, aku punya segalanya, orang tuaku punya perusahaan setara denganmu. Kedua orang tua menjodohkan kita, itu artinya kita pasangan yang sempurna, dan…dan bukanlah waktu itu kau bilang bosan dengannya yang selalu datar?" mengingatkan pada kejadian lalu. Ya, saat itu Akashi hanya sedang kesal saja pada Tetsuyanya. Lalu pemuda itu datang, selalu merepetisinya setiap waktu, membuatnya terpengaruh. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai mendekatinya dengan segala cara, muncul di kantornya, mengiriminya makanan, menelepon, SMS, bbm, watsap, laiin, menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

"Sempurna katamu? setelah kau tipu aku habis-habisan, setelah Tetsuya dan orang tuanya kau terror, sampai ia tak mau bertemu lagi denganku!" suaranya rendah.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sei, kau segalanya untukku!" serunya.

"Pulanglah ke Jepang! Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini!" kalimat sinis terucap sangat dingin.

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Sei, lihat saja! Kau akan menyesal memperlakukanku seperti ini!" suara manja berubah menjadi geraman. Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah

"Oh, kau berani mengancamku? Setelah aku tahu semuanya kau masih berani ingin bersamaku?" Akashi berbalik meninggalkannya.

Lalu ia menyaksikan kedekatan dua orang itu, berperahu bersama, berjalan bersisian, makan siang berdua. Senyum yang terukir pada wajah datar itu benar-benar menawan, tapi bukan untuknya. Rasanya Tetsuya sedang membunuhnya perlahan.

.

"Kapan aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Tetsuya!" teriakannya diredam suara shower yang dipasang maksimal. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Akashi tidak peduli.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Note:

Dear readers.

Terimakasih masih bersedia mengikuti fict ini, membaca, memfollow, memfavoritkan, juga memberikan review.

Ini updatenya semoga dapat menghibur...

Love you all

Mel~


	5. On the street, Leiden

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **On the street, Leiden.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" segera tuas shower ditekan mematikan guyuran air yang menghujani tubuh tegap. Pemuda itu segera menarik beberapa helai handuk putih dari rak disamping kamar mandi, lalu menyelimuti sosok basah itu, dari kepala lalu tubuh, menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi. Kedelapan buku jarinya memerah. Genangan air pada lantai kayu diabaikan, hasil tetesan fabrik kuyup.

Tangan kecil itu menggenggam kepalannya. Hangat.

"Tetsuya..." tangan yang lebih besar balik menggenggam. Tapi saat handuk yang menutupi wajahnya ia singkap, ia menatap iris hijau, bukan biru langit, pirang bukan biru langit. Tatapannya berubah dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ucapnya sinis.

"Sei aku ingin berbaikan, kau selalu memusuhiku!" Jawabnya. Tapi hanya tawa sinis yang terdengar dari bibir Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak bisakah kau lupakan pacar jelekmu itu Sei! aku sudah melakukan segalanya untukmu!"

Akashi menarik nafas, mengganti semua fabrik basah yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak! kau membutuhkanku saat ini dan seterusnya!" Mata hijau menghujam tubuh kekar. Akashi menatapnya tajam. Kemarahan nampak pada irisnya.

"Pergi. Sekarang. Juga!" Suaranya rendah menakutkan.

Ia dudukan tubuh di tepi ranjangnya yang empuk, meraih bantal dan membenamkan wajah tampannya disana. Membayangkan seraut wajah yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi benaknya. Pria itu tak pernah bisa berhenti menyesali perbuatan dan semua yang telah terjadi. Andai ada mesin waktu yang bisa diatur diputar ke dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Dulu. Sering sekali pameran diadakan di galeri milik keluarga Kuroko, Tetsuya yang sangat menyukai karya seni mengacuhkannya - begitu menurut pikiran Akashi muda. Ia selalu menolak saat diajak berkencan.

"Aku sedang bekerja Sei-kun." Selalu dengan alasan yang sama, galerinya sangat sering digunakan untuk pameran karya seni, entah lukisan, patung, bahkan pembacaan karya sastra dan puisi. Beberapa kali digunakan untuk acara bedah buku best seller karya penulis terkenal di Tokyo.

"Kau harus memilih, aku atau benda-benda mati itu, Tetsuya!" suara protes yang kental.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Sei-kun."

"Tentu bisa kau tinggal pilih, karena setiap akhir pekan kau selalu menolakku!" Kuroko menghela nafas, 'aku sedang belajar jadi kurator, dan harus serius', batinnya.

Karena seringnya Kuroko menolak, membuatnya merasa bosan. Ia lampiaskan dengan beberapa gelas scocth di sebuah bar. Saat itulah pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda manis beriris hijau. Ia yang sangat perhatian, sedikit menggeser kedudukan Kuroko. Akashi menceritakan kekesalan pada pemuda itu, yang ternyata pandai merayu, ia pintar memposisikan dirinya seolah membutuhkan perhatian, tidak seperti Kuroko yang mandiri.

Pemuda itu anak teman bisnis ayahnya. Obrolan mereka nyambung, lama kelamaan Akashi merasa nyaman dengannya. Tanpa menyadari perangkap yang tengah dipasang. Pemuda itu mempengaruhinya, merepetisi setiap waktu bahwa sosok bersurai biru itu membosankan dan tidak berguna, sampai akhirnya menyakiti Kuroko Tetsuya, memutuskannya begitu saja.

Ketika Kuroko mencoba memperbaiki hubungan semua sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu menghalanginya, mengancamnya. Menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupan Akashi. Tentu saja Kuroko menolak. Tetapi ancaman demi ancaman terus dilancarkan tidak saja padanya tetapi juga pada orang tuanya. Galeri milik mereka di rusak, karya seni berharga tinggi dihancurkan. Kerugian besar dialami keluarga Kuroko. Ini akibat Kuroko muda yang ngotot tidak mau menjauh. Semua dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi Seijuurou. Belum lagi kredibilitas ayah Tetsuya yang seorang bankir dipertanyakan. Isu tak sedap disebar. Menilap dana nasabah. Foto-foto mesra yang dikirimkan ke emailnya, bahkan beberapa gambar dibawah selembar selimut Akashi yang terpejam memeluk tubuh bersurai pirang. Klise memang. Tapi tak urung membuat hati Kuroko koyak.

Sampai akhirnya pengumuman perjodohan Akashi Seijuurou dengan Yamada Yuki.

Kuroko Tetsuya patah hati. Tapi dia lebih sakit melihat kondisi orang tuanya. Ia mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah menghadapi hantaman demi hantaman yang telak mengenai hatinya.

"Tetsuya _, life must goes on!_ " suara kaa-san nya lembut, sambil membelai rambut biru yang sama dengan miliknya. Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ya! ia harus bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou yang terlena mencoba membenarkan semua yang tengah terjadi. Ia percaya Tetsuya membosankan, dan ia ingin kehidupan yang lebih berwarna. Entah mantra apa yang dihembuskan pemuda itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihatnya bersama orang itu di Haneda, dan sangat mengganggunya. Saat ia mulai mencari Tetsuya-nya giliran Akashi yang dihalangi, sosok pemuda itu selalu ada di sekitarnya bahkan menempel seperti benalu pada inangnya. Bukti-bukti yang sampai pada Akashi dari orang kepercayaan membuatnya murka.

Satu setengah tahun tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah ia bisa melupakannya? _Hell no!_ Orang yang dicintainya sejak lama. Kenyataan itu sungguh menamparnya, saat ia mendapat kesempatan membuka handphone pemuda itu, galeri memuat foto-foto Kuroko Tetsuya. Juga ancaman pada history sms dan email terkirim yang tidak dihapus, foto-foto dewasa yang samasekali ia bantah telah melakukannya. Ia, Akashi Seijuurou seperti dijatuhkan dari _Tōkyō Sukai Tsurī_.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Kuroko tetapi handphone selalu mati, begitu juga emailnya yang tidak pernah berbalas. Saat ia menemui orang tuanya, mereka hanya menggeleng. Perkataan yang menggores hatinya ketika nyonya Kuroko berucap "sebaiknya Akashi-kun melanjutkan hidupmu sendiri, bukankah saat ini sudah bahagia. Tetsuya-kun juga sudah menemukan jalan hidupnya."

.

.

Semburat merah mengarsir langit Den Haag, langkah lebarnya segera memasuki kereta yang akan membawa tubuh tinggi itu kembali ke Amsterdam satu jam kedepan, kurang dari setengah perjalanannya akan melewati Leiden, berharap menemukan dia di stasiun Leiden untuk pulang bersama ke apartemennya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok kesayangan.

"Senpai apa tidak sebaiknya menyewa apartemen di Den Haag, bukankah terlalu jauh jarak ke ICJ ?" suatu saat Kuroko bertanya padanya. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku lebih senang di sini, perjalanan hanya satu jam ke Den Haag, tidak menjadi masalah." jawabnya. Saat itu sudah dua malam Kuroko menginap di tempatnya. Melihat sosok itu setiap saat membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Sosok berpribadi polos dan begitu sederhana.

Tengah malam itu ia dapati Kuroko tengah bersandar pada dinding di balkon, tangan kanan bersidekap, sementara kirinya menjepit sigaret, kedua matanya terpejam, sisa asap tipis meluncur dari celah bibir mungilnya membuat efek dramatis. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup bibir merah itu. Manis. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menahan dagu lancip. Tidak ada perlawanan, namun hanya sepihak, sampai ia merasakan rematan pada kemejanya. Ia lepaskan kecupannya.

"Senpai…"

"Tetsuya, jadilah milikku!" pintanya, mata kelabu sedikit mengabut. Dalam sekali hentakan tubuh itu diangkat, kedua lengannya melingkar erat pada punggung mungil, sementara kedua kaki kurus bertaut di belakang pinggang tubuh tinggi sang senpai. Menggendong seperti koala, membawanya ke tempat tidur besar, berpelukan. Sigaret terjatuh begitu saja di lantai balkon, asapnya mengambang di udara perlahan meredup, menyisakan abu yang perlahan menghilang ditiup angin, menyisakan filter berwarna putih bernoda nikotin.

"Senpai ap…"

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin memelukmu, aku merindukanmu, aku…" ucapannya tidak selesai, bibir itu kembali mengecup belah bibir di depannya. Sampai keesokan paginya masih dalam posisi berpelukan erat, nyaman. Saat mata kelabu itu terbuka, sebersit senyum terbit, lalu dikecupnya ujung hidung mungil, membuat kelopak mata putih terbuka, menampakkan iris biru indah.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

"Selamat pagi, senpai." Suaranya parau. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang telah berselang beberapa waktu. Ia ingin mengulanginya.

.

Tubuhnya lelah saat ini, tapi keberadaan sosok kesayangan lebih penting daripada rasa lelahnya. Ia memantau dari smartphone. Walaupun hanya berupa bulatan berwarna biru pada peta dilayar lima inci, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengetahui dimana dia yang ada dalam benaknya berada.

Semenjak menaiki kereta di stasiun Den Haag, matanya berkali melirik layar sentuh itu. Bulatan biru bergerak dari kampus menyusur jalan menuju apartemen. Alisnya bertaut ketika bulatan itu berhenti. Lama. 'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tetsuya?' firasatnya berkata sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi.

Ia segera melompat ketika pintu kereta terbuka di statiun terdekat dengan Leiden University. Bulatan biru masih saja berada pada titik yang sama sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Mata abu membulat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya, dua tubuh tinggi besar terkapar, tak sadarkan diri berjarak tiga meter, sedangkan dihadapannya kini aksi lebih mengerikan tengah terjadi, sesosok tubuh seolah melayang di udara lalu terbanting ke tanah, kemudian dikunci. Mayuzumi dapat memastikan sakit luar biasa yang dialami tubuh yang kini tengkurap di tanah dengan tangan dipelintir. Teknik Aikido yang sempurna dikuasai si pengunci. Ucapan permohonan ampun berkali-kali keluar dari mulut yang meneteskan darah. Dua bilah belati berserak di tanah, tanpa pernah menyentuh kulit lawan.

"Tetsuya!" bariton penuh kecemasan memanggil disusul tubuhnya mendekat, tubuh yang hampir sama tingginya memburu. Tapi yang dipanggil hanya diam masih dalam posisi sama, bibirnya membentuk garis, sementara mata lebar pada wajah datar itu hanya melirik sekilas. Memperlihatkan gestur yang tak ingin didekati. Sepasang mata rubi menatap nanar sosok yang masih dalam kuasa Kuroko, surai pirang dengan kedua matanya mengeluarkan air bening menahan sakit.

"Sei, tolong…" lirihnya

Mayuzumi lega, tidak ada luka sedikitpun pada tubuh Kuroko.

"Senpai!" saat tubuh tinggi itu berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Hentikan! lepaskan dia, Kuroko!"

"Ha'i, senpai." Ucapnya, lengan itu ia lepaskan, Kuroko berdiri lalu membungkuk menyodorkan tangannya membantu lawan lemahnya untuk berdiri, seperti pembiasaan pada saat latihan dulu. Tapi ditolak.

"Kita pulang, Kuroko!" Mayuzumi berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Tetsuya!" tangan kokoh itu menarik lengannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" mata rubi menghujam. Kuroko menggeleng, "sebaiknya tolong dia Akashi-kun, tanyakan padanya apa maksud semua ini."

.

.

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya._

Raut kelelahan nampak pada wajah datar Kuroko, tas punggung yang berisi laptop dan dua buah buku terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ia melewatkan makan siangnya, ia lupa memasukkan nutrisi ke tubuh kurusnya ketika harus merevisi tesis atas arahan dosen pembimbingnya. Perpustakaan dijadikan tempat kerja, ia tidak ingin menunda pekerjaannya, mumpung banyak ide dalam kepala juga beberapa referensi yang ditunjukkan kedua dosennya, untuk memperkuat teori dan pembahasannya.

Langkahnya diayun pelan. Matahari sudah terbenam sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Entah karena lelah, ia merasa ada bayangan gelap di sekitar dirinya.

Kampus memang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal, tetapi saat hari sudah gelap seperti ini, ada beberapa spot yang luput dari lampu penerangan. Petang itu benar-besar sepi, angin bertiup seakan menggores epidermis pucatnya. Hanya satu dua orang yang berpapasan dengannya di trotoar yang terbuat dari batu andesit. Kedua tangannya ia lesakkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang tubuh tertutup jaket hitam berhoodie muncul di depannya. Menghalangi langkahnya, saat akan berbalik dua orang tegak berdiri di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangannya terselip di dalam coat berwarna hitam.

Terpaksa Kuroko berhadapan dengan sosok berhoodie itu. Tinggi keduanya hampir sama.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" suara rendah terdengar. Mata Kuroko memicing untuk mengenali manik hijau yang seolah menyala dalam tudung jaket hitamnya.

"Kau! apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara Kuroko terdengar datar.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul di depan Seijuurou? Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu kekasihku?" racaunya.

Alis biru terangkat, tangannya dalam saku jaket terkepal. 'Aku harus waspada' batinnya.

"Bukankah Sei sudah memutuskanmu! Kenapa kau selalu menggodanya, dasar jalang!" teriak pemuda itu. Mata lebar Kuroko membulat. Giginya berderit.

"Apa maksudmu menggodanya? Kau saja yang tidak bisa mempertahankannya!" Ucap sosok bersurai biru datar, seolah memprovokasi. Kemarahan nampak berkilat pada iris hijau itu.

"Apa belum cukup orang tuamu kubuat menderita, heh! Galerimu bangkrut, sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai bukan, mana mungkin ayahmu menerima perempuan yang punya skandal seks dengan teman bisnis galerinya?" Suaranya penuh ejekan. "Lalu ayahmu yang bankir itu menilap uang nasabah milyaran, memalukan!" Tawa sinis terdengar. Lalu sosok dalam balutan hitam itu mendengus. "Itu bayaran yang seharusnya kau terima karena menggoda Seijuurou milikku!" serunya.

Iris biru berkedip. Lalu tertawa. "Kau pikir semudah itu menjatuhkan keluargaku, Yamada-san? Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu saja. Bukankah kalian juga sudah dijodohkan, lalu mengapa masih menggangguku!" ucap Kuroko tajam, menusuk hati pemua di depannya.

"Aku pikir dia mencintaiku, menyetujui perjodohan, tetapi kau muncul lagi dan mengacaukan semuanya, dan Seijuurou membatalkannya. Aku. Tidak. Terima!" teriaknya.

"Aku ingin kau lenyap!" dalam geraman. Jarinya menjentik, seketika itu dua orang dibelakang Kuroko menyergapnya. Sepertinya bukan lawan yang sepadan.

.

.

Suasana masih mencekam, angin dingin seolah menusuk, gemerisik daun seolah menjadi musik pengiring drama thriller. Enam sosok berada di tempat yang sama. Dua orang masih terkapar belum siuman, dua orang mulai melangkah menjauh, satu orang berdiri menatap sosok kecil yang memperlebar jarak, sedangkan satu orang lagi mencoba mendudukan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk, dibanting Kuroko Tetsuya, yang telah mengalahkan dua bodyguardnya hanya dengan sekali banting dan pitingan lalu memukulnya pada titik syaraf yang mematikan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka menyangka tubuh kecil akan sanggup melakukan itu semua. Jangan remehkan tubuh kecilku, pikir Kuroko, aku sudah berlatih lama, shodan dengan sabuk hitam adalah tingkatku.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup, Kuroko Tetsuya!" secepat kilat tubuh yang terluka itu menyambar _handgun Baikal Makarov_ kaliber 9 mm dari dalam bootnya, membidik.

Doorr! Peluru melesat tak kasat mata, beriringan dengan selongsong terpental jatuh ke tanah.

Moncong senjata itu mengeluarkan asap tipis. Sepuluh detik kemudian tubuh itu ambruk.

"Senpai….!" Tubuh tinggi telah melindunginya dari belakang, membentenginya dari target peluru yang diletuskan. Bahu bidang itu koyak, darah membasahi jaket abu-abu tua.

Saat tembakan kedua akan dilancarkan, secepat itu kaki Akashi menendang lengan yang menggenggam _handgun_ , senjata itu terlempar jauh.

"Biarkan aku membunuhnya, melenyapkannya, biar pengganggu itu mati!" raungnya. Empat buah garis merah mencoreng wajah putih, hasil tamparan tangan Akashi. Membuatnya pingsan.

"Senpai, bertahanlah!" tangannya menekan jaketnya yang saja dibuka pada luka koyak, mencoba menahan perdarahan yang tak mau berhenti. Peluru bersarang di bahu kanan Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pria muda itu berusaha tersenyum walaupun dalam kesakitan dan rasa dingin yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya kebas.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang." Mayuzumi mengangguk.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, aku tidak akan mati secepat itu!" sebutir air mata meleleh pada pipi putih Kuroko.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hi readers….

Mel kembali mudah-mudahan nggak bosan… XD

Terimakasih telah membaca, memfollow, favorit dan memberikan review, maaf belum sempat membalasnya ~bow

Love you all,

Mel~


	6. OLVG, Amsterdam

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **OLVG Hospital, Amsterdam**

Empat jari kanannya terasa kebas setelah melakukan penamparan dengan keras hingga membuat pemuda itu pingsan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Ia benar-benar murka saat letusan _handgun_ itu ditujukan pada tubuh mungil, Ia sangat takut bila peluru sampai mengenai tubuh itu. Ia menyesal tidak bisa mencegahnya, karena masih mengenai sosok lain. Sosok yang begitu protektif pada orang yang ia cintai. Seandainya aku bisa menggantikan posisinya, batinnya, sesaat setelah Mayuzumi ambruk.

Jari kokoh Akashi segera mendial 112, panggilan darurat serupa 911 di negara lain, untuk memanggil polisi sekaligus ambulans. Saat ini tiga sosok masih belum sadar, namun khawatir ketiganya siuman kemudian melarikan diri, tangan dan kaki mereka diikat dengan tali sepatu masing-masing. Kecuali Yamada, ia hanya diikat pada tangannya dengan tali coat Akashi.

Iris rubi melirik tubuh mungil itu, pipinya basah, tangan kiri senpainya mengusap halus.

'Tetsuya, jika aku yang terluka seperti itu apakah kau akan sekhawatir ini?' batinnya. Akashi berkhayal seandainya ia yang melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Mata rubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok tinggi besar yang mulai bergerak perlahan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing di pasir kering yang panas, ucapan sumpah serapah serupa gumaman keluar dari mulut tak sopan orang itu. Dua pasang mata tajam menyorot pada Kuroko yang sudah mengalahkan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh bocah kecil sampai tulang belulang remuk.

Akashi pun tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya dengan tubuhnya yang ringkih bisa mengalahkan dua orang perawakan besar seperti itu, kecuali dengan kemampuan dan teknik luar biasa yang dimiliki, Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Kuroko berlatih beladiri Aikido.

Rubinya kembali melirik sosok mungil yang terlihat dari arahnya seperti tengah memeluk Mayuzumi, tangannya lekat menekan pada luka yang terlapis jaket tipis milik Tetsuya. Mata indah itu masih basah. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihatnya menangis. Apapun yang pernah ia lakukan padanya dulu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Kuroko! Aku ingin melihatmu kuat seperti tadi waktu menggunakan jurus _tenchinage_ , menjatuhkan lawanmu. Hey! Kau tahu, tadi kau keren sekali!" ucap Mayuzumi, ada sorot jenaka pada mata abunya. Sudut bibir pada wajah datar itu sedikit terangkat.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu terluka, senpai, ini salahku!" ujarnya pelan, Mayuzumi menggeleng, "Bukan, ini bukan salahmu, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu!" Matanya menatap lembut sosok di sampingnya.

Bagaimana pun Kuroko merasa sangat bersalah membuat senpai baik hati itu terseret kedalam masalahnya.

Dan Akashi, lebih merasa bersalah lagi, ia menjadi biang semua kekacauan ini. Membuat orang yang tidak bersalah ikut terluka. Netra merah itu lekat menatap dua sosok di depannya. Lalu mendekati mereka.

"Tetsuya, sebentar lagi ambulansnya datang, harap menunggu Mayuzumi-san, bertahanlah!" Kedua kepala itu mengangguk bersamaan. Tangan kecil itu gemetar saat menekan bahu yang terluka.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro berbaring di bed ruang emergency di _Onze Lieve Vrouwe Gasthuis Ziekenhuis_ , orang-orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan OLVG Hospital, berada di Amsterdam central. Dua orang suster membersihkan lukanya setelah diperiksa dokter yang kemudian memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit. Sesekali ia mengerang.

Dua orang polisi mengawasi kemudian melakukan pencatatan, membuat berita acara. Setelah itu keduanya pamit untuk kembali ke markas, sedangkan mobil polisi dengan tiga pelaku sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di sana.

"Senpai, aku akan membantumu menghubungi keluarga di Tokyo." suara lembut itu memecah keheningan. Kuroko menuliskan pesan, sesuai ucapan senpainya. Lalu diakhiri dengan kalimat jangan khawatir pada bundanya. Satu menit kemudian, handphone itu berdering pelan, Kuroko mengangkatnya Nyonya Mayuzumi terdengar marah bercampur khawatir. Siapa yang telah melukai anak bungsu kesayangannya. Wanita itu memutuskan bahwa besok sore mereka – ibu dan kakak Chihiro – akan sampai di Amsterdam. Doa sang bunda mengakhiri percakapan keduanya, karena sebentar lagi putranya harus memasuki ruang operasi.

Satu jam kemudian operasi pengambilan proyektil peluru dilakukan, Kuroko menunggu, berdiri di depan pintu berbilah dua, bercat putih, dengan dua buah celah kaca pada masing-masing bilahnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya lorong dengan pintu-pintu yang serupa. Ia masih berdiri bersidekap menekuri lantai putih tulang, ruangan tunggu ini didominasi warna putih dengan aksen hijau muda di beberapa bagian. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu sosok yang mungkin sekarang tengah tengkurap, dengan kesadaran yang hilang karena pengaruh anestesi.

Ruangan yang sangat dijaga suhunya itu terasa dingin, belum lagi perutnya yang belum terisi dari siang. Menjadikan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

"Akashi-kun..." ia mendongakan kepala saat sehelai coat disampirkan di bahunya, aroma mint yang pernah sangat dikenalnya terhirup. Lelaki itu berdiri disamping Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lirih. Surai biru terlihat menggangguk lesu.

"Aku yang salah, Tetsuya, aku yang menyebabkan semua ini!" ujarnya pelan, surai biru itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yang salah Akashi-kun, melibatkan Mayuzumi senpai dalam masalahku." Suaranya terdengar datar. Tapi Akashi tahu ada getir dalam suaranya. Ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya memberinya kekuatan dan kehangatan.

Langkah dua orang suster berseragam biru muda terdengar, seorang membawa perkakas dalam baki stainless, sedangkan satu lagi membawa hasil rontgen, hendak masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Suster, berapa lama waktu operasi pengangkatan proyektil peluru dilakukan?" suara bariton terdengar menggema di ruang sepi itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya akan lama, karena proyektilnya masih didalam dan kami harus mengeluarkannya, lalu menutup jaringan yang koyak, mohon sabar dan berdoa, pasca operasi bila daya tahan tubuhnya tidak kuat mungkin akan ada masa kritis, kami akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik." Terang wanita keturunan Eropa itu, mata birunya memancar ramah.

Tubuh ringkih itu tertunduk, membayangkan senpai baik hatinya tergolek di ruangan itu. 'Kami-sama tolong selamatkan Mayuzumi-san!' pintanya dalam hati. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, semua akan baik-baik saja, dia pasti akan segera sembuh." Netra rubi menatap lekat wajah pucat disampingnya, tampak gurat kesedihan pada raut wajah itu.

Sekali lagi ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ternyata melihatnya sedih seperti ini lebih sakit daripada melihat Kuroko dalam rangkulan Mayuzumi.

"Hey! bukankah senpaimu tidak suka melihatmu sedih!" Akashi sedikit menggodanya.

"Dia tidak pantas terluka seperti itu Akashi-kun, di..dia terlalu baik..." kalimatnya terputus.

"Aku tahu, dia sangat tulus padamu, menjagamu." ucap Akashi lirih. Dan dia juga sangat mencintaimu sama seperti aku, batinnya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau ternyata mahir Aikido, sejak kapan kau mempelajarinya?" ia berusaha menghangatkan suasana. Kuroko menoleh sebuah senyum tipis menggaris diwajahnya.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah disuruh outo-san berlatih beladiri, tapi tubuhku yang kecil seringkali kalah dari lawan-lawanku, aku menyerah makanya hanya sebentar berlatih, lalu saat sekolah aku mempelajarinya lagi. Tapi karena lebih tertarik dengan basket jadi latihan beladirinya lagi-lagi berhenti. Terakhir aku berlatih aikido sekitar empat tahun yang lalu." Ia menerangkan panjang lebar. Kepala Akashi mengangguk-angguk, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin ia sampai kecolongan dengan kegiatan Kuroko yang satu ini.

"Menarik, kau bisa mengalahkan dua orang dengan postur besar seperti itu!" ada nada kagum dan pujian dalam kalimat Akashi. Kuroko terkekeh, "mereka hanya tidak siap saja saat aku menyerang, dan mereka lengah, menganggapku terlalu lemah." Akashi ikut tertawa.

"Siapa pun tidak akan menyangkanya, apalagi kalau itu Tetsuya." Diliriknya tubuh mungil disampingnya.

"Tapi teknik beladiri, tidak ada apa-apanya bila berhadapan dengan _handgun_ , Akashi-kun, tetap saja aku akan roboh!"

"Sebelum handgun itu menyalak aku akan melindungi Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi spontan.

"Eeh…" alis bertaut, lalu otaknya loading beberapa saat. "Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?" pria bersurai merah itu kemudian terkekeh, menggeleng. 'Aku hanya ingin selalu melindungimu, Tetsuya, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, kumohon!' Batinnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, suara perut Kuroko terdengar nyaring. Wajah imut itu mengerut. Seulas senyum jahil terukir di wajah tampan Akashi.

"Ayo, kita ke kafetaria aku tidak mau kau jadi pasien juga di sini karena kelaparan dan dehidrasi!" ditariknya tangan kecil itu.

"Tidak Akashi-kun! aku disini saja, aku tidak mau kemana-mana, aku khawatir senpai akan memerlukanku!" Ia melepaskan tangan kokoh Akashi."Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan membawakanmu makanan." Akashi berlalu ada rasa iri pada sosok yang tak berdaya di dalam ruang operasi sana.

.

Salah satu ruang rawat VIP di rumah sakit itu di tempati Mayuzumi, yang sudah melalui masa kritisnya dengan cepat. Pintu terbuka menampakkan dua sosok dengan wajah khawatir yang mendalam. Seorang wanita cantik, setengah baya berbalut pakaian kasual tapi sangat modis, potongan dan garis yang tegas, menunjukkan seseorang dengan tingkat intelektual yang tinggi, kemudian seorang pria muda, seperti sosok Chihiro dengan rambut abu dua tone lebih pekat dipotong pendek. Mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan jeans biru muda, wajahnya terlihat tampan dengan garis dewasa yang memikat. Sorot mata tajam namun ramah. Kedua pasang mata itu menatap Kuroko yang beranjak dari kursi di sebelah bed, kemudian memberi salam dengan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang Mayuzumi-san." Katanya penuh hormat, mereka tentu mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sudah beberapa kali datang ke kediaman mereka di Tokyo.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hiro?" tanya sang bunda. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar, delay pesawat beberapa jam lalu, membuatnya kesal karena menghambatnya bertemu si putra bungsu.

"Masa kritisnya sudah dilalui, sekarang Mayuzumi senpai sedang tidur, tadi sudah diperiksa dokter dan diberikan obat." Jawab Kuroko.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka kembali, seorang pria muda dengan surai hitam memasuki ruangan. Mata Kuroko melebar.

"Nijimura senpai, doumo." Salamnya. Mata berwarna kelam itu mengerjap dengan keberadaan sosok mungil di depannya.

"Kuroko, kau di sini?"

"Ha'i, senpai."

Kembali pintu dibuka, kini sosok tegap memasuki ruangan, ditangannya sebuah kantong plastik ditenteng, berisi makanan dan beberapa minuman kaleng. Gesturnya tenang walaupun seluruh mata menatapnya.

"Ah, selamat datang Mayuzumi-san, Nijimura senpai." Sapanya ramah walaupun dengan aura yang penuh wibawa.

"Akashi-san, kau di sini juga?" sapa satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana. Tentunya keluarga Mayuzumi mengenal anak konglomerat Jepang yang paling berpengaruh di negerinya itu.

"Hai, Mayuzumi-san, saya melanjutkan studi di Leiden, dengan Tetsuya." Jawabnya. Alis mata Nijimura Shuuzou bertaut. "Hee, ternyata kau mengikutinya ke sini." Ucapannya meluncur begitu saja.

Setelah berbasa basi, obrolan menjadi lebih serius, tentang peristiwa penembakan yang terjadi kemarin.

Kuroko dan Akashi bergantian menjelaskan.

"Ketiganya sekarang berada di tahanan kepolisian Amsterdam Central." Ucap Akashi. Ibu Chihiro menghela nafas lelah setelah tahu siapa salah satu pelakunya.

"Karena cemburu, hm?" Mayuzumi Hikaru – kakak Chihiro bersuara, menyimpulkan, mata abu itu menyorot pada iris rubi.

"Sebaiknya apa yang akan kita lakukan, Hika?" suara bundanya, lebih seperti seorang lawyer yang berdiskusi dengan rekannya.

"Aku rasa pertama kita harus memindahkan mereka ke Jepang, dengan ekstradisi, kaa-san." Ia memikirkan persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi, pastinya akan panjang dan lama.

"Aah, tapi aku rasa kita bisa melakukannya dengan _handling over_ , tentunya syaratnya tidak sebanyak ekstradisi." Jarinya memijat pelipis. Sang bunda mengangguk setuju, "aku dan ayahmu akan ajukan ke negera untuk permohonan pemindahan ketiganya, dan kita adakan persidangan di Tokyo, agar tidak ada intervensi dari negara ini di dalam proses peradilan pidananya."

"Tentu saja, karena pelaku dan korbannya adalah warga Jepang, hanya karena tempat kejadiannya saja yang di sini." Sahut sang anak. "Terlebih ini berkaitan dengan adikku." Nada jengkel pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Nii-san, kaa-san…" suara parau terdengar dari arah bed tempat bungsu Mayuzumi berbaring, sontak membuat lima orang yang tengah berdiskusi di sofa memalingkan wajah mereka. Keluarganya segera memburu, kecupan sayang bundanya mendarat di dahi putih.

"Waah, Hiro sudah bangun." Diusapnya rambut kelabu halus itu dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san!" wajahnya sedikit berkerut tidak suka, Ia melirik sosok biru muda yang tengah menatapnya, mengulum senyum. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya memperlakukan pemuda berpostur tinggi itu layaknya seorang bocah kecil.

"Hey _hotshot_! bagaimana rasanya di tembak?" goda sang kakak. Kerutan di dahi bertambah segaris.

"Hiro, Shuuzou juga datang menjengukmu." Lalu pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendekat, tapi Chihiro hanya mengangguk, matanya lekat pada sosok mungil yang berdiri di ujung bed. Apalagi di sampingnya Akashi Seijuurou sepertinya tidak mau jauh dari sosok mungil itu.

"Tetsuya, kita jangan mengganggu pertemuan keluarga mereka." Bisik Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Maaf semuanya, karena sudah malam dan saya pikir Mayuzumi-san masih harus berisitirahat, kami sebaiknya pulang." Ucap Akashi

"Aku juga mohon diri." Pamit Kuroko. Ada sorot tidak rela saat sosok mungil itu membungkuk hendak meninggalkannya, apalagi dengan orang itu.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal lebih lama di sini, Kuroko?" membuat tubuh mungil itu berbalik, dengan senyum lembut ia berkata, "aku hanya akan mengganggu istirahatmu, senpai."

Mulutnya terbungkam saat bundanya berkata, "Hiro, biarkan Kuroko-kun pulang, ia juga perlu istirahat, bukankah disini kau juga ditemani Shuuzou?" mata Chihiro mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku pulang senpai, sampai jumpa besok." Senyum manis kembali terkembang di bibir mungil itu.

"Terimakasih Akashi-san, Kuroko-kun sudah menjaga Hiro. Maaf telah merepotkan." Ucap bundanya sebelum pintu tertutup rapat dengan sempurna.

.

Sesaat setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kuroko Tetsuya mengeluarkan sigaret dari tasnya, pematik dinyalakan saat batang rokok itu terselip di bibirnya. Akashi melirik tidak suka. "Sudah aku bilang merokok itu tidak sehat, Tetsuya!" bersamaan dengan asap putih yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Kuroko hanya menggulirkan mata lebarnya. Tidak peduli. Menjepit sigaret itu diantara telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Tetsuya…" protes Akashi.

"Kumohon, diamlah Akashi-kun! Sejak kemarin malam aku tidak menghisapnya." Ucapnya ketus.

"Ah, aku melupakan ini!" Akashi mengangkat kantong yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia menarik lengan Kuroko untuk duduk di bangku di trotoar. Ia keluarkan minuman dan sandwich dari kantong plastik itu. "Makanlah, Tetsuya!" nadanya tegas, yang diperintah hanya melirik.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Kuroko keras kepala.

"Setidaknya isi perutmu biarpun sedikit, atau minumlah, Tetsuya." Akashi mencoba lebih lunak, percuma memaksa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia masih saja asyik dengan sigaretnya, matanya terpejam, sesekali asap putih keluar dari hidung mungilnya, atau dari bibir kecil yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat Akashi gemas. ' _god, I miss that lips_!' batin Akashi.

"Jangan pandangi aku terus, Akashi-kun, risih!" ucap Kuroko datar sedikit ketus, tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tetsuya, percaya diri sekali!" bibirnya menyeringai.

Handphone di celananya bergetar.

"Helo, Senpai….belum aku masih di dekat OLVG… Apa? Apartemenmu…tidak senpai aku pulang ke Leiden saja,…Aku masih bersama Akashi-kun…ya senpai…ya…selamat malam, beristirahatlah senpai, bye." Akashi mendengarkan percakapan Kuroko.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu rupanya, belum setengah jam berpisah sudah telpon!" ditatapnya wajah pucat itu, Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Senpai menyuruhku menginap di apartemennya. Uuh aku lelah sekali."

"Kau mau kuantar kemana? Apartemen senpaimu atau pulang ke Leiden?" Kuroko menggeleng, "tidak usah Akashi-kun, aku naik kereta saja ke Leiden." Wajah Akashi mengeras, Kuroko selalu menolak semua perkataannya.

"Tetsuya, sekali ini turuti perkataanku, aku ingin mengantarmu pulang!" nadanya tegas.

.

Sebuah mobil mengantar keduanya ke Leiden, setelah Akashi menelpon staf kantornya. Kuroko yang benar-benar lelah tertidur begitu mobil mulai menderu, dengan menyandar pada kaca pintu mobil. Perlahan tangan Akashi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, rasa hangat menjalari hatinya. Wajah yang ia rindu kini begitu dekat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas halusnya, belum lagi bibir mungil basah yang sedikit terbuka, benar-benar menggodanya. Dikecupnya kening putih itu. Perjalanan tigaperempat jam ke Leiden sungguh tidak terasa dengan sosok manis dalam dekapannya.

Gemeretak kerikil terlindas ban mobil menandakan mereka sudah sampai di apartemen mewah Akashi. Kuroko sangat sulit membuka matanya, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, lalu berbaring nyaman pada matras tertutup sprei halus. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah kejadian penembakan itu, ia belum istirahat secara layak.

Tadi Akashi kesulitan membangunkan Kuroko, ia dibantu pegawai kantornya menggendong tubuh mungil itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya di ranjang empuk miliknya, mengganti kemeja dengan t-shirt miliknya, bahkan mengganti jeans yang dikenakan Kuroko dengan celana pendeknya. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati.

Handphone Kuroko beberapa kali berdenting, lalu berdering, Akashi hanya melihat tulisan 'Senpai' pada layar lima inci itu. "Haah kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, ne Mayuzumi-san, bahkan saat keadaanmu seperti ini." gumam Akashi meletakan handphone yang sudah sekarat di atas tumpukan pakaian Kuroko yang ia lipat.

Akashi berbaring disamping tubuh mungil Kuroko. Menikmati setiap mili wajah yang begitu cantik dimatanya. Sampai akhirnya kantuk menjemputnya. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

Kuroko mengerjap saat bangun di pagi hari, semuanya terasa asing. Terutama saat Ia merasakan tubuhnya terhimpit sesuatu yang hangat. Matanya membulat tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan mantan kekasihnya. Kuroko mencoba merenggangkan jarak tubuhnya, tapi dekapan Akashi tidak juga melonggar. Ia siap-siap dengan jurus aikidonya jika pria itu tidak juga melepaskannya.

"Hmm…selamat pagi, Tetsuya." Suara jernih Akashi menyapa pendengarannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hello readers….

Mel kembali lagi…mudah-mudahan masih mau baca lanjutan ff ini… XD

Love you all,

Mel~


	7. Various places, Amsterdam

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Various places, Amsterdam**

Mata biru indah itu mengerjap lalu memicing ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, wajah tampan hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter di depannya sama sekali tidak lagi membuatnya terpesona. Saat ucapan selamat pagi keluar dari bibir lawannya, membuatnya semakin kesal, Ia berusaha bergerak, namun tubuh mungilnya seolah terkunci.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan? Mengapa aku ada di tempat tidurmu?, singkirkan tanganmu Akashi-kun!" diucapkan dengan ketus setengah sesak. Memang beberapa menit sebelumnya, tubuh Kuroko mulai bergerak pertanda akan bangun, menjadikan tangan itu semakin erat mendekap. Sosok bersurai merah tidak rela kalau akan dijauhi lagi.

"Kau tidak menjawab salamku, Tetsuya!" Iris rubi masih tertutup kelopaknya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Tenanglah, sepuluh menit lagi, Tetsuya!"

"Kau tinggal pilih Akashi-kun, kotegaeshi, tenchinage atau ignite pass?" Akashi menjawabnya dengan menggumam tidak jelas. 'Apakah yang dua itu teknik dalam aikido? Karena ignite pass adalah cara Tetsuya mengoper bola basket dengan kekuatan telapak tangannya, hee… kau ingin memukulku, melukaiku, Tetsuya, tak apa asal kau tidak pergi dariku.' Lirih batinnya berucap.

 _Handphone_ yang ternyata sudah di- _charge_ atas kebaikan hati Akashi berdering pelan. Susah payah ia lepas dari dekapan tangan kokoh itu. "Akashi-kun, tolong menyingkirlah! Aku harus mengangkat telepon!" setengah berseru. Wajah manis itu masih saja datar. Membuat Akashi gemas.

"Selamat pagi senpai, ya...ah pesanmu, maaf tadi malam aku ketiduran, ya...oh..."

Akashi melesakan kepalanya ke bantal yang baru ditinggalkan Kuroko, harum vanila masih tertinggal di sana. "Kau mengesalkan sekali Mayuzumi-saan!" suaranya menggeram teredam bantal yang masih ia hirup wanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianku?!" Matanya horor menatap t-shirt longgar dan celana kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Ia takut Akashi melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya. Ia amati tubuhnya mulai dari kening, disibaknya surai biru hingga bidang datar putih di atas alisnya tampak, pipi, leher, selangka, ia perhatikan pantulan dirinya pada cermin oval setinggi satu meter dengan penyangga berkaki tiga, di samping _walk in closet_ , lalu _v neck_ itu ditarik ia longokkan kepalanya ke dalam, Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah Kuroko yang kekanakan, jauh dari kesan seorang mahasiswa magister yang sedang menyusun tesis, berusia pertengahan dua puluh.

"Seperti aku tertarik pada tubuhmu saja, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena sudah membantumu menggantikan baju dan meminjamkan bajuku." Wajah rupawan dengan rambut biru mencuat ke sana kemari membuat pemandangan indah di kamar yang sebagian besar bernuansa merah. Ia ingin menarik lengan putih itu dan menghempaskannya berbaring di sampingnya lagi. Lalu kegiatan lainnya sebagai bonus, tapi Akashi cepat menghapus khayalan mesumnya. Ia tidak mungkin memperlakukan sosok kesayangan seperti itu, kecuali mengecupinya tentu saja.

"Aku numpang mandi, Akashi-kun!"

"Mau mandi bersama, Tetsuya?"

Wajahnya mengerut, sebal, tapi tetap saja manis dimata sepasang rubi. "Tidak jadi!" Diambilnya pakaiannya yang terlipat diatas nakas.

"Tetsuya mau kemana? Jangan pergi, hey! kau masih bau!" Tapi Kuroko tak peduli. Ia bergegas meninggalkan apartemen itu. 'Ah Tetsuyaku memang lain dari yang lain, sangat-sangat spesial!' Sesal kembali menyeruak di dadanya. Perih. Aku memang bodoh, telah melepaskannya, menyakitinya, hati yang biasanya lembut sekarang keras, dan sulit untuk ditembus, terlebih kini ada senpai kelabu disisinya. Kepalan tangan beberapa kali menghantam kasur. Aargh…

Jarak apartemen Kuroko memang tidak jauh, karena Akashi sengaja memilih apartemen mewah untuk bisa dekat dengannya, bahkan dari sini ia bisa melihat jendela kamar Tetsuya-nya yang sekarang selalu ditutup gorden, tidak mengijinkan ia mengintip kegiatan si biru langit di tempat paling pribadi itu.

.

"Selamat pagi senpai." Sapanya halus, wajah tampan itu tampak berseri setelah tadi lelah menunggu sosok mungil yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Kuroko, bagaimana istirahatmu?" Mata kelabu lebih segar dibandingkan kemarin. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau tadi bangun tidur berada di tempat Akashi.

"Bagaimana lukamu senpai, masih sakit kah?" Mayuzumi menggeleng, dan sepertinya obat paling manjur untuknya adalah bertemu dengan sosok yang kini duduk di depannya.

"Senpai, dimana oba-san?"

"Mereka dalam perjalanan dari apartemen ke sini."

"Selamat pagi Chihiro! Eh...Kuroko kau sudah ada disini, dimana Akashi?" Suara Nijimura sesaat setelah pintu terkuak. Kuroko tidak menjawab hanya mengulum senyum.

Tidak sampai lima menit, seorang suster membawakan sarapan, Chihiro mengernyit, tidak suka dengan makanan itu.

"Aku akan menyuapimu, selama tanganmu belum bisa digunakan." Kata Nijimura, ia menerima baki dengan empat hidangan yang berbeda dari suster dengan rambut _burgundy_ sebahu. Tapi Mayuzumi Chihiro menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau makan!" tangannya menjauhkan baki itu dari depan wajahnya.

"Senpai, harus banyak makan biar cepat sembuh, mau aku yang suapi?" tangan mungil itu mengambil baki dari tangan Nijimura, satu suapan ia sodorkan

"Aaah..." Mayuzumi membuka mulutnya, menguyah perlahan. Hidung mancungnya mengernyit, lidahnya tidak suka dengan rasa makanan yang hambar itu. Tapi ini kesempatan yang langka disuapi pujaan hati.

Satu sendok...

Dua sendok...

Tiga sendok...

Nijimura hanya merutuki adegan di depannya. Matanya mengerling sebal.

"Heeh, hampir habis, mengapa kau mau disuapi Kuroko? Sedang aku kau tolak!" Ada nada tidak suka. Mayuzumi hanya merotasi bola matanya.

"Padahal kita sudah dijodohkan dari kecil, harusnya kau hargai aku." Lirih Nijimura berkata, namun sampai pada dua pasang telinga di ruang rawat itu. Kuroko menoleh, sedang wajah Mayuzumi memerah. Marah! Ia ingin merobek bibir seksi milik Nijimura lalu menendang pria bersurai hitam itu keluar jendela.

"Ooh..." Bisik Kuroko. Entah mengapa hatinya tercubit. Ngilu. Mayuzumi terlihat semakin marah. "Kuroko..." Tapi wajah datar itu berusaha tersenyum. "Ha'i senpai." ia mengangkat sendok, sup dengan sedikit kuah hendak ia suapkan. Berusaha tenang, bukankah ia ingin menjadikan Mayuzumi sebagai nii-sannya saja. Kepala Mayuzumi menggeleng. Manik abu lekat menatap iris biru yang sedikit meredup.

Diam-diam Nijimura mengabari Akashi, mengatakan bahwa Kuroko berada di OLVG Hospital. Akashi janji akan segera ke sana.

Kuroko berusaha sewajar mungkin di depan senpainya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa waktunya untuk pergi. Ia merasa suasana yang melingkupi ruangan itu tidak lagi nyaman.

"Senpai, aku harus ke museum Van Gogh, ada data yang harus aku ambil dari kurator di sana." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya namun secepat itu tangan kanan Mayuzumi meraih tangan kecil Kuroko, mencegah ia pergi. Mayuzumi mengerang merasakan tarikan pada bahu kanannya yang terluka. "Senpai, jangan memaksakan diri!" Kuroko khawatir.

"Jangan pergi!" cegahnya. Tapi dengan alasan bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan tesisnya, ia pun pamit. Wajah Mayuzumi sulit diartikan. Mata kelabu itu terluka.

"Hiro, kau kenapa, nak?" sapa bundanya beberapa saat setelah Kuroko pergi, wanita itu mengusap pipi berahang tegas itu. Wajah bungsu Mayuzumi terlihat sendu.

"Shuuzou, apa yang terjadi?" Suara kakaknya meninggi, mata kelabu yang lebih tua memicing. Bagaimana pun Chihiro sudah dewasa tapi untuk ibunya ia tetaplah kesayangannya, dan untuk Hikaru tetap adik kecilnya. Pria bersurai hitam itu menggeleng. Dia bingung akan bicara apa pada mereka. Ia tahu Chihiro tidak pernah mencintainya dan Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang adalah sosok yang menjadi penghambatnya.

.

Dengan menggunakan bis dari halte di depan OLVG selama dua puluh menit, pria mungil itu sampai di dekat museum Van Gogh, menyusur jalan kecil yang terbentang lurus membelah halaman berumput, langkahnya mengarah pada bangunan berbentuk lingkaran, setengahnya dari tembok dengan tekstur berkotak-kotak berwarna abu tua, dan dinding setengah lingkarannya lagi disusun dari kaca bening, sehingga obyek yang ada di dalam sana terlihat jelas. Kompleks museum ini cukup luas, di belakang gedung bulat tersebut terdapat bangunan dengan arsitektur serupa kotak dan kubus. Di depannya tampak taman bunga, yang kesemuanya bunga matahari yang sedang mekar.

Karya Vincent Van Gogh terpajang dengan anggun pada dindingnya. Mata dimanjakan dengan warna cerah pada setiap lukisan yang didominasi warna kuning dan biru.

Pelukis pasca imperialis ini sepertinya senang melukis manusia dan bunga, terutama bunga matahari.

Kuroko melewati museum shop yang menawarkan banyak merchandise.

Setelah urusannya beres dengan kurator di ruang kerjanya yang berada di gedung berbentuk kubus, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung bundar, duduk pada bangku yang disediakan. Menatap satu persatu lukisan yang terpajang. Saat ini ia ingin sendiri, berjalan kemana kakinya melangkah.

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya, tak jauh dari sana tampak Rijksmuseum, di halaman depan berumput terdapat tulisan berukuran besar _I amsterdam_ , huruf _I am_ berwarna merah, sedangkan huruf _sterdam_ berwarna putih. Para turis selalu menyempatkan diri berfoto di sana.

Penampakan gedung yang saling bertolak belakang, bangunan museum Van Gogh sangat futuristik, sedang Rijksmuseum terlihat sangat klasik seperti gedung abad pertengahan pada umumnya. Ia ingat pertama kali ke museum itu dengan senpainya, mengambil gambar lukisan yang dipajang untuk tugasnya. Diam-diam Kuroko mengambil gambar senpainya yang tengah menatap lukisan dengan serius, dengan angle yang membuat sosok tinggi itu terlihat bertabur cahaya dari lampu sorot yang banyak dipasang pada plafon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lalu café teras itu, Ia mengambil satu meja untuknya sendiri. Sama seperti waktu itu. Seorang pelayan mendatanginya, menyodorkan menu. Tak lama pilihannya diantarkan.

Ia menyesal baru mengetahui senpai kesayangannya telah di jodohkan. Perhatian tulus dan pengorbanan yang diberikan Mayuzumi setidaknya membuat hatinya hangat. Sedikit berharap. Salah Kuroko sendiri tidak menyelidiki statusnya, rasa sesal lebih dalam lagi karena membiarkan satu rasa berkembang dalam diri senpainya.

'Maafkan aku senpai' batinnya sendu. Namun sekarang semuanya seperti berguguran. Seperti kelopak merah muda bunga sakura yang tertiup angin, terbang entah kemana. Menyisakan kekosongan yang menyesakkan. Menyesal tidak menjaga hatinya. Sedikit banyak dia pun jatuh hati pada senpainya. Kembali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Teleponnya berdering pelan. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal tertera pada layar handphone-nya. Ia biarkan terus berdering, tidak tertarik untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi karena terus menerus berbunyi, akhirnya ibu jarinya mengusap ikon telepon berwarna hijau.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Tetusya, dimana sekarang?" suara bariton itu langsung masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

"Katakan saja Tetsuya, dimana kau sekarang!" suara tegas kembali bertanya. Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, mata biru indah itu menangkap sosok bersurai crimson tengah mendekat. Ia menghela nafas.

"Akashi-kun." Saat ia duduk di depannya. Akashi tahu wajah datar itu menyimpan sesuatu. Ia tatap lekat.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Akashi-kun?"

"Hmm sepertinya aku lihat seseorang sedang patah hati." Godanya.

"Tidak lucu Akashi-kun! Sok tahu sekali." Ujar Kuroko.

.

Tadi saat Akashi baru selesai mandi handphonenya berdering, Nijimura Shuuzou menghubunginya, keningnya berkerut, tambah berkerut lagi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan senpainya saat di sekolah dulu.

"Aku ingin kita saling bantu membantu, Akashi!" Ucap Nijimura. Akashi menyeringai. Ia senang ada jalan yang akan memuluskan rencananya untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan hati Tetsuya-nya kembali.

Dari Nijimura, Akashi tahu bahwa dua keluarga telah sepakat untuk menjodohkan Shuuzou dan Chihiro sewaktu mereka kecil. Entah apa alasannya.

Kuroko yang menurut keduanya patah hati pasti akan mudah untuk didekati.

Akashi duduk di depan pria mungil yang menyibukkan diri dengan laptop silvernya. Segelas vanilla shake menguarkan harum, bercampur dengan harum kayu manis dari sepotong ombitjkoek diatas piring porselen putih masih utuh belum tersentuh.

Akashi menatap wajah rupawan yang kini menggunakan kacamata minus, serius menatap layar tipis empat belas inci. Lalu jemarinya menari pada _keyboard_. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan bab empat, pembahasan panjang yang didukung data dan teori, sementara bab kelima sudah bisa ia simpulkan. Telaah mendalam membuat tesisnya berhalaman sangat tebal. Belum lagi dukungan gambar dan data, serta hasil observasi, juga wawancara dari para informan yang ia pilih untuk mendukung penelitiannya, dengan triangulasi agar mendapat hasil yang valid.

" _Good job, Tetsuya, your research is very comprehensive_!" puji promotornya, Professor Muellen, Ph.D. saat bimbingan terakhir, tinggal melengkapi dan membuat kesimpulan.

Kuroko bertekad ingin segera menyelesaikan studinya, lalu pulang, niat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di progam doctoral ia tunda dulu, atau mungkin akan ditempuh di tempat lain.

Kuroko sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, mengabaikan sosok yang ada didepannya, seluruh atensi hanya pada isi tesis.

"Tetsuya!" suara sedikit nyaring, karena merasa diabaikan, dengan enggan bola matanya bergulir, menatap si pemanggil nama. Seolah bertanya 'ada apa Akashi-kun?'

"Sudah tengah hari apa Tetsuya tidak lapar?" ia menjawab dengan gelengan, lalu melirik ombitjkoek. "Aku rasa kue itu cukup untuk makan siangku." Matanya kembali ke layar.

"Tetsuya, bahkan kue itu belum mengisi perutmu." Ada nada khawatir pada kalimat Akashi. Tarikan bibir sewarna coral membentuk garis. Dering pelan teleponnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, senpai?" ia beranjak menjauhi meja dan Akashi yang meliriknya dengan tidak senang. Rongga mulutnya menggeram 'lagi lagi dia' rutuknya. Kuroko bersandar pada tiang lampu di tepi trotoar. Alat komunikasi menempel ditelinganya, terkadang ia tampak mengangguk, tangan kirinya bersidekap di dada. Akashi melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin sekali merebut handphone itu lalu melemparnya agar Kuroko tidak lagi dihubungi Mayuzumi.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tetsuya?' lirih batinnya berkata, matanya tak lepas dari sosok mungil itu. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Tetsuya?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. "Senpai hanya memintaku bertemu setelah pekerjaanku selesai." Ucapnya datar. Kembali rasa sebal merasuki hati Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lapar, aku ingin makan yang lebih berat dari itu." Jarinya menunjuk pada kue berwarna coklat dengan wangi kayu manis. Mata beriris runcing mengerjap, tanpa berpikir ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa, Tetsuya?" binar pada mata merahnya tampak menyala. Pria mungil itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, tapi saat ini aku ingin makan onigiri." Dua kedipan dari mata rubi itu, berpikir, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk Tetsuyanya. Beberapa pilihan mampir di otak pintarnya, satu resto menjadi pilihan terbaik.

Banyak restoran Jepang yang ada di Amsterdam yang Kuroko tahu. Tapi pada saat Akashi membawanya ke tempat ini, mata biru langitnya terkagum-kagum. _Hosokawa kitchen and bar_ , adalah sebuah tempat yang nyaman, hampir di semua sudut tampak elegan, merupakan perbaduan restoran Jepang dengan bar. Pemiliknya seorang chef kenamaan dari Jepang, Hiromichi Hosokawa.

Keduanya disambut penuh hormat, apalagi pada sosok pria berambut crimson. Mereka tahu siapa Akashi Seijuurou, dilayani bak seorang anggota monarki Jepang, dengan memilihkannya meja terbaik. Pelayan menawarkan beberapa pilihan minuman mahal beralkohol, tapi kesemuanya ditolak.

"Akashi-kun, tidak apa kalau kau mau." Bibir pria berambut merah itu tersenyum, bukan senyum bisnis.

"Kalau Tetsuya tidak minum, maka aku pun tidak." Ujarnya.

Setelah memesan, berbagai macam makanan tersaji. Binar pada biru langit tampak nyata, dan itu membuat Akashi benar-benar senang. Ia mampu membuat mata itu bersinar, senyumnya dikulum.

"Ithadakimassu…" ucap keduanya sesaat sebelum melahap hidangan yang disajikan.

"Hmm…ini enak sekali…" matanya terpejam membentuk bulan sabit kembar, bibirnya tersenyum walau tipis. Membuat Akashi terpana melihatnya.

Akashi memancing agar si biru muda mau bercerita banyak, terutama tentang tesisnya, dulu, kalau Kuroko bicara tentang seni ia akan mengubah ke topik yang lain. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, tidak dengan hari ini, ia begitu menikmati perbincangan dengan Tetsuya-nya.

Ia seperti ditarik pada dunia yang dijalani Kuroko, segala macam tentang seni dan sastra. Ia sangat menyukainya sekarang. Jeda sejenak. Sepertinya Kuroko menyadari sesuatu. "Bukankah Akashi-kun tidak menyukai bidangku, maaf aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Akashi gelagapan. "Tidak, kau salah Tetsuya, waktu itu…waktu itu aku hanya merasa kau lebih mempedulikan seni yang tidak aku mengerti, daripada aku." Jawabnya jujur. Kedua alis mata Kuroko terangkat. "Tapi setelah tahu, ternyata itu sangat menyenangkan." ucapnya serius, dan dari semua itu, saat melihat Kuroko Tetsuya menikmati dunianya menjadikan ia berlipat kali lebih indah. Ekspresinya nyata.

"Apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan?" mata rubi seolah menyelidik, ia mungkin tengah memikirkan senpainya. Sudut bibir sewarna coral terangkat sedikit pada ujungnya.

"Aku akan pulang Akashi-kun." Mata rubi memicing, tiba-tiba saja otaknya loading lambat. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Tesisku hanya tinggal finishing, aku akan mengerjakannya di rumah, pada saat sidang nanti aku akan kembali ke Leiden." Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa seperti akan ditinggalkan lagi.

"Bukankah lebih baik menyelesaikan tesismu di sini, lalu sidang, terus wisuda. Saat pulang sudah semuanya beres." Ia jelas tidak mau ditinggalkan, akan sepi di Belanda tanpa Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah rindu okaa-san, tou-san, obaa-san, juga Nigou." Seulas senyum terpahat di wajah datarnya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau menghindari senpaimu?" selidik Akashi. Mata sewarna langit mengerjap. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan surai birunya, menundukkan kepala, menata hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga, Akashi-kun." diiringi helaan nafas. "Ya, aku rasa Mayuzumi-san akan baik-baik saja, Nijimura senpai pasti akan menjaganya." Ucap Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

.

Hari itu Kuroko diantar Akashi ke bandara Schiphol, baru saja ia menjejakkan kakinya di pelataran, lengannya ditarik seseorang. "Mayuzumi senpai!" tubuh mungilnya dipeluk erat, tak ingin melepaskannya. "Jangan pergi, Kuroko, tinggallah lebih lama!" bisiknya. Bahunya yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan berdenyut, tapi tidak ia pedulikan. Ia kecupi puncak kepala biru muda itu.

Akashi dan Nijimura menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa diam, bagaimana pun mereka menaruh simpati pada pria bersurai kelabu.

"Senpai, kau harus lebih menjaga Mayuzumi-san. Kau harus bisa menghapus Tetsuya dari pikirannya." Bisik Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" balas Nijimura. Akashi tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu ada untuk Tetsuya, senpai, setidaknya sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu di sini." Kening Nijimura bergelombang.

"Apa dia sudah menerimamu lagi, hnn?" kejarnya. Bibir Akashi menyeringai.

"Aku akan membuat kesempatan itu dengan caraku sendiri." Ujarnya percaya diri.

Hari itu Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Ia hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

 _fin or tbc ?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Note:

Finish or to be continue ya reader tachi ?

Terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, follow, favorit, dan memberikan review.

Luv yu all…

Mel~

Happy akakuro week


	8. Tokyo

**Regrets**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

.

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

.

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Kuroko Tetsuya mengisi paru-parunya penuh saat dirinya menjejakkan kaki di koridor bandara Haneda. Setelah lebih dari satu tahun sejak kepulangannya yang terakhir. Sebetulnya titel _Master of Art_ -nya sudah di depan mata. Tetapi ia memilih untuk pulang. Ia hanya ingin menata hatinya, menata hidupnya sekali lagi. Menjauh dari semua yang membuat hidupnya seperti dalam pusaran. Dia memang tegar atau malah memblokir hatinya dari perhatian dan afeksi.

Pria muda itu pulang dengan persetujuan okaa-sannya tentu. Wanita itu khawatir dengan Akashi yang ternyata menyusulnya ke Leiden, bahkan menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi yang sama di kota itu. Ia tidak mau anak satu-satunya terluka - lagi.

Nigou berdiri di depan gerbang, menggonggong, menyambutnya ketika tiba di mansion keluarga Kuroko. Lidah merah mudanya terjulur, pupilnya membesar. Ekspresi rindu sang peliharaan.

"Hei, kau merindukanku 'kan?" Kuroko berjongkok mengusak kepala anjing besar yang kini hampir berumur tujuh tahun. Matanya masih berwarna biru jernih. Beberapa pelayan membantu membawakan bawaannya yang tidak seberapa, karena sebagian telah ia kirim melalui jasa kurir.

.

Ia sedang meng- _input_ data sebuah benda seni berupa lukisan saat bel pintu galerinya berdenting, dua orang berseragam merah, kuning, dan hitam, dengan tulisan _DHL_ pada topi kuning berdiri di ambang pintu, salah satunya memegang papan dada, sedang yang satu membawa sepelukan silinder dengan berbagai ukuran, dengan packing yang sangat rapi. Pengiriman tercepat juga berasuransi.

Ia mengerutkan kening. Tanda tanya seolah mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia tidak merasa memesan apapun. Siapakah pengirimnya?

Matanya tertuju pada satu tabung yang ditempeli amplop berwarna putih. Tak sabar ia menggunting sisi kanan sampul putih itu, mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna abu-abu seulas, dengan tulisan yang sangat irit bukan juga surat panjang, walaupun sebagian isinya menyatakan kerinduan.

 _Dear my beloved kouhai,_

 _I give you those gifts. I know that you like the most._

 _Hope you always be in prosperity._

 _Miss you so much, hope to see you soon._

 _mc._

Matanya mengerjap, 'Mayuzumi-senpai' bisiknya, tulisan tangannya sangat rapi, dirangkai dalam huruf sambung.

"Tetsuya, ini paket dari mana?" suara ibunya menatap selusin gulungan, yang satu persatu dihamparkan. Mata cantik ibunya berpendar, lukisan dengan nilai seni tinggi, walaupun bukan aslinya. Ya, ini replika tapi sulit dibedakan dengan yang asli. Pada setiap lukisan itu ada keterangan yang menyertainya dan hanya diproduksi terbatas, satu buah replika karya Van Gogh misalnya dihargai $34.000. Sang anak menyebutkan sebuah nama, membuat bibir mungil sang bunda membulat.

"Kau tahu walaupun replika tapi harganya mahal sekali. Aku akan mendesain piguranya, tolong hubungi Kayama-san untuk pembuatannya, aku ingin detailnya sempurna." ujar sang ibu yang merupakan pencinta seni, menurun pada anaknya.

Mata jernih Kuroko menatap satu persatu lukisan yang tergelar di atas parquet, di galerinya tidak tersedia meja panjang dan lebar untuk menghamparkan lukisan-lukisan yang berukuran sesuai dengan aslinya. Semua lukisan itu sangat dikagumi Kuroko, baik di Rijksmuseum maupun di Van Gogh dan beberapa galeri di Amsterdam.

.

Ia jadi teringat pada senpainya saat terakhir bertemu di Schiphol. Berusaha tersenyum, menguatkan hati seolah bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan ketika berkata, bahwa ia tidak mungkin bersama dengannya karena jalan hidup yang berbeda.

"Aku akan merubah jalan hidupku, Kuroko!" Kalimat yang membuat dua pasang mata membelalak, merah dan hitam – Akashi Seijuurou dan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, 'nanti akan banyak hati yang tersakiti, senpai' ujarnya waktu itu.

'Aku hanya peduli pada hatimu!' hanya menghela nafas yang bisa dilakukan Kuroko.

'Senpai, garis hidupmu sudah jelas, aku mohon akan lebih baik bila kau menjadikanku otouto-mu', dan kembali menuai luka pada kilat iris kelabu.

'Aku hanya akan menyerah bila kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai.' putusnya.

"Seseorang yang aku cintai ya", gumam bibir mungil itu, 'tapi siapa?' saat ini ia tidak sedang bergumul hati dengan siapapun.

"Apa aku tidak ada dihatimu, Tetsuya?" sebuah bariton familiar terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Sejenak tangannya berhenti menggulung lukisan untuk dimasukkan lagi kedalam silinder.

"Akashi-kun." panggilnya tanpa menoleh, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pria bersurai crimson itu berdiri di samping meja tempat Kuroko meletakan surat dari Mayuzumi, iris rubi membacanya sekilas.

"Lukisan-lukisan yang bagus sayang hanya replika." dengusnya, Kuroko menoleh, alisnya bertaut.

"Kalau Tetsuya mau aku bisa datangkan yang aslinya." Iris sewarna langit berotasi. Dalam hatinya ia berkata 'tidak, terimakasih aku tidak mau memindahkan _heritage_ negeri Belanda ke galeriku.'

"Ini lebih dari cukup, aku yakin Mayuzumi senpai mendapatkannya dengan usaha yang keras."

"Kau masih saja memikirkannya, padahal dia milik orang lain!" Ada perih di ulu hati Kuroko walau ditutup dengan wajah datar dan sikap tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun sendiri, bukankah pasanganmu sedang dalam masalah, seharusnya ada disana untuknya, seperti Nijimura senpai." balas Kuroko, nada datar tetapi ada sindiran sarkas terselip disana.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditarik, dibalikan hingga berhadapan, lalu bibirnya dicium dengan kasar. Kuroko sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan pria itu dan satu tamparan mengenai pipi putih Akashi.

"Jangan pernah perlakukan aku seperti jalang!" mata biru berkilat marah, dengan langkah lebarnya ia meninggalkan pria bersurai crimson sendiri.

Akashi salah besar, kalau ternyata Kuroko tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak rapuh, dan tidak dapat dengan mudah dipengaruhi.

'Aah ini menarik, aku semakin ingin mengejarmu, Tetsuya!' sebuah seringai terbit dari bibir Akashi.

Sebelum Kuroko mencapai pintu, tangan mungil sudah ia cekal. Tanpa diduga, Kuroko malah memitingnya.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun inginkan?" Suaranya rendah, Akashi lupa kalau pria mungil kesayangannya itu handal dalam beladiri. Namun bersamaan dengan itu Ibunya masuk ke ruang tersebut. "Akashi-kun?" Suara lembut Nyonya Kuroko seolah menyapa dua orang yang terlihat berseteru. Wajah datar anaknya terlihat berkerut tidak suka.

Kuroko muda melepaskan pitingannya. Sementara senyum tulus Akashi perlihatkan pada wanita cantik itu. "Oba-san apa kabar, lama tidak bertemu." tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, walau ia masih kesakitan dengan pitingan tangan Kuroko.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" wanita itu berjalan melalui keduanya. Tapi sang anak kemudian meninggalkan mereka, ia kembali pada kanvas-kanvas penuh warna yang baru ia terima.

Pada wanita itu Akashi meminta maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi, bahwa ia telah melakukan bodohan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, meminta diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Ia melirik Kuroko yang masih terlihat marah. "Kau hanya tinggal membuktikannya saja, Akashi-kun" kata wanita cantik itu.

"Baiklah oba-san, saya akan buktikan, kalau saya bersungguh-sungguh." Sebetulnya ia sangat ingin mendekati Tetsuya-nya, tetapi pria muda itu sibuk dengan gulungan lukisannya. Ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Wanita itu mengantar Akashi sampai ke pintu galeri, beberapa kali pemuda itu melirik anaknya, sang bunda mafhum. "Akashi-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Raut wajah tampan itu berubah.

"Oba-san, maafkan aku, beri aku kesempatan kembali bersama Tetsuya lagi." Wanita itu terdiam, berpikir. "Tetsuya pernah sangat terluka, dan menutup hatinya, terutama darimu. Saat ini Tetsuya sedang menikmati hidupnya." Akashi menggeleng, "jika oba-san mempunyai waktu aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Mata cantik serupa milik putranya, yang juga disukai Akashi itu mengerjap. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke café sebelah, sepertinya sekarang sudah buka." Wanita itu kembali menoleh pada putranya yang tengah mengembalikan lukisan-lukisan itu kedalam silinder.

"Kaa-san keluar dulu, Tetsuya!" Ucapnya lembut tapi sampai di telinga anaknya. Kuroko muda menoleh, mengangguk.

Akashi menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Tetsuya, juga Yamada, serta Mayuzumi Chihiro. Terselip pula nama Nijimura Shuuzou. Bahasanya lugas dan jelas.

Bibir mungil nyonya Kuroko menyesap teh hijau yang menguarkan wangi lembut chamomile, saat pria muda di depannya selesai bicara. Bagaimana pun yang diceritakan di sini adalah anaknya, kesayangannya. Hatinya ikut teraduk. Sakit.

"Maafkan aku, oba-san." Seulas senyum ditorehkan pada wajah cantik itu. "Kalau Akashi-kun mencintai Tetsuya, ada baiknya kalau kau melepaskannya." ucap wanita cantik itu tenang. Mata beriris runcing merah itu membulat. Menggeleng. "Tidak oba-san, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya!"

Mata biru lebar menatapnya ia ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Setelah mempertimbangkannya, kami - aku dan ayah Tetsuya sepertinya akan menjodohkannya dengan anak kenalan kami." Seketika dadanya sesak. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah rela Tetsuya menjadi milik orang lain.

"Oba-san –"

"Aku lihat sepertinya Tetsuya sudah berhasil melupakanmu Akashi-kun, dan sudah mengatasi lukanya, kau tahu, sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah menyerah, dan ia sudah menyetujui perjodohan itu." Hati pemuda bersurai crimson pun retak.

.

Akashi tak pernah bosan untuk terus mengikuti segala perkembangan galeri milik keluarga Kuroko. Kedua orang tua itu lama kelamaan mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria bersurai merah yang turut andil dalam kemajuan galerinya. Ia yang mempunyai banyak relasi dapat dengan mudah menawarkan pameran atau gelaran yang diadakan di galeri itu.

Ia tidak saja ingin memikat hati Kuroko Tetsuya, tetapi juga Kuroko Hiroaki dan Kuroko Akemi. Kedua orang tua itu mungkin lebih mudah menerima kehadirannya dibandingkan sang anak.

.

.

Hari itu keluarga Akashi kedatangan tamu, pasangan yang sangat dikenal Akashi Seijuurou, yang wanita bersurai pirang sebahu dengan mata biru tua, sedangkan yang pria bersurai hitam dengan mata kehijauan. Ia yang baru saja tiba di mansionnya langsung dipanggil sang bunda. Mereka – berlima, berbincang serius terutama tentang pemuda yang akan di- _handling over_ dari Belanda karena kasus penembakan. Keluarga Yamada meminta bantuan kepada Akashi Masaomi yang mempunyai banyak relasi, untuk membantu anaknya. Bukannya ia tidak mampu, hanya saja ia ingin menggalang kekuatan dari sanksi hukum, juga meminta rekomendasi siapa lawyer yang paling handal.

Mata Akashi senior membola ketika cerita meluncur dari mulut anaknya. Terutama siapa target dan korban penembakan. Sepasangan suami istri Yamada itu menunduk, memohon maaf, walaupun tidak tepat sasaran.

"Sepertinya tidak tepat bila kalian meminta bantuan padaku, sebaiknya kau dan anakmu meminta maaf pada keluarga Mayuzumi dan keluarga Kuroko." Suara tegas Akashi Masaomi tidak memberi celah untuk sebuah bantahan. Kedua nama keluarga itu tentunya sangat dikenal, yang satu keluarga lawyer paling berpengaruh di negeri itu, dan satu lagi keluarga bankir yang handal, dan keduanya mempunyai hubungan yang baik, awalnya.

"Apakah Akashi-san mau membantu kami untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan mereka?" tanya pria Yamada, mata sewarna rubi sang ayah menatap anaknya, bagaimana pun dia pernah tahu hubungan yang terjalin antara anaknya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, sebelum semua berakhir menyakitkan. Ia masih ingat wajah manis berbola mata biru indah itu terluka, karena ia menyetujui perjodohan dengan anak keluarga yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Seijuurou?" ia menoleh pada sang anak yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kurasa keluarga Kuroko sudah memaafkan seluruh perbuatan Yuki, Otou-sama." Ia menatap keduanya, aura intimidasi tak jauh berbeda dengan sang ayah menguar dari tubuhnya. "Walaupun Yuki sudah membuat banyak kesalahan, merusak galeri, menyakiti mereka, serta menyebarkan fitnah yang kejam." Ada geraman tertahan pada kalimat pria muda itu.

Sang wanita berbicara pelan dengan menunduk seolah memberikan pembelaan, "itu karena anakku sangat mencintaimu, Sei-kun." Mata beriris rubi menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Otou-sama, apakah kau menyetujui pemutusan perjodohan yang pernah aku katakan?" suaranya terdengar dingin. Kedua orang tamu itu tampak terkesiap. Memohon agar jangan sampai hal itu terjadi mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Mata Akashi Masaomi lalu menatap sang istri seolah meminta pendapatnya, Shiori hanya mengangguk.

"Yamada-san, sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyetujui permintaan Seijuurou. Ia tidak menghendaki pertunangannya dilanjutkan." Wajah kedua Yamada itu memancarkan kesedihan. "Apakah itu karena Kuroko-kun?" tanya wanita beriris biru tua, dan itu sukses menuai tatapan tidak suka dari Akashi Seijuurou. "Apakah itu alasannya, Sei-kun?" ucapnya lagi. Akashi muda menghela nafas. "Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Outo-sama, maaf saya mohon diri." Ia beranjak dari ruang tamu itu, ia malas berlama-lama dengan mereka.

.

.

Hari yang dijanjikan tiba, hari pertemuan dengan seseorang dari keluarga yang akan dijodohkan dengan anaknya, sebuah restoran keluarga dengan bilik-bilik khusus untuk tamu yang memerlukan privasi. Pintu geser berlukiskan sakura dan burung phoenix benar-benar pemandangan yang indah dimata biru langitnya. Sebenarnya sang anak enggan mengikuti acara ini. Ia merasa masih mampu menemukan pasangannya sendiri. Tapi karena kedua orang tuanya mendesak, apa boleh buat.

Restoran mewah memang bukan tempat baru bagi mereka, tapi tidak juga terlalu sering bersantap di tempat seperti ini, karena bagi dua orang pria Kuroko, yang paling lezat adalah hidangan yang dimasak dengan penuh cinta dari wanita beriris biru langit di rumah.

Derap langkah halus terdengar menuju bilik yang mereka tempati untuk pertemuan itu. Pintu bergeser menampakan para tamu yang datang, dua pria dewasa itu berpelukan, juga kedua wanita yang sama-sama cantik. Alis mata Kuroko muda berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak diberitahu siapa yang akan ditemuinya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyambut dan memelukku, Tetsuya?" bariton itu muncul dari balik kedua tubuh orang tuanya. Pria mungil itu terpaku di tempatnya.

"Tetsuya, lama tak jumpa, apa kabar sayang?" Suara lembut Akashi Shiori seakan menyadarkannya, sebuah usapan halus pada pipi kirinya. Mata biru lebar mengerjap.

Mereka paham, sangat paham dengan sikap sangat datar Kuroko Tetsuya. Sementara di depannya sepasang iris rubi berpendar penuh rindu. Mereka seperti dua keluarga yang lama tidak berjumpa, bersantap dan berbincang bersama penuh kehangatan.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?" tanya wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah, menunggu persetujuan dari bibir mungil itu.

"Akan saya pikirkan, Akashi-san." Ucapnya sopan. Kedua wanita itu saling melirik. Mereka mengulum senyum.

"Sepertinya Seijuurou harus berusaha lebih keras!" ujar pria beriris rubi, yang paling dominan di sana. Lalu kekehan menyelinginya, dan sukses membuat Kuroko muda geram. Mengapa harus dijodohkan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Apa Akashi-kun tidak bisa mendapatkan dirinya dengan cara lebih jantan. Haah! Dia kesal sekali.

.

.

Kecupan selamat pagi ia daratkan pada kening putih itu, pemiliknya masih belum keluar dari alam mimpi. Telunjuk kokoh itu ditusuk-tusukan pada pipi putih.

" _Wake up sleepyhead!_ " ucapnya, tapi lengan putih menarik bantal lalu menutup kepalanya, dengan gemas tangan kokoh menarik bantal itu, acara tarik menarik membuat iris biru membuka. Déjà vu!

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan di kamarku?" alisnya bertaut. Benar ini kamarnya, terakhir adegan hampir serupa waktu di Leiden di apartemen Akashi.

"Tentunya aku membangunkan kekasihku yang tukang tidur!" seringai terbit dari bibir itu. Sementara mata beriris langit itu seakan menutup kembali.

"Bangun atau aku tiduri, Tetsuya!" suaranya rendah membuat iris biru membulat, ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda, siaga bila dia yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya berbuat mesum.

"Aku bukan kekasih Akashi-kun!" ia belum menyetujui perjodohan itu, tapi beraninya pria itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya..ya…tapi aku ingin segera mengganti namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya" bisiknya, kening Kuroko bergelombang.

"Tidak mau! Akan lebih baik kau jadi Kuroko Seijuurou!" dalam hatinya ia berkata tidak terlalu bagus juga sih, memang lebih pantas Akashi Tetsuya. Haah!

Iris rubi membulat ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mana bisa begitu pikirnya, aku lebih dominan darimu, Tetsuya. Tapi melihat wajah rupawan itu apapun akan Akashi berikan. Semua nanti bisa diatur yang penting sosok di depannya akan menjadi miliknya lagi, pemilik hatinya lagi.

"Ayo bangun, semua sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan, termasuk ayah dan ibuku." Tangan mungil itu ditarik agar bangkit dari kasur empuk. Mata Kuroko kembali membulat.

"Apa aku melewatkan acara penting, Akashi-kun?" ia benar-benar bingung, malam tadi ayah ibunya tidak memberi kabar apapun. Akashi terkekeh tampan, menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, hanya ibuku membawakanmu tart vanilla, dan ibumu menawari sarapan bersama pagi ini." Dalam kepala Kuroko terbayang kue rasa vanilla yang lembut dan meleleh dilidah.

"Tu tunggu Akashi-kun aku mandi dulu!" kembali ia mendengar kekehan. "Aku bantu kau mandi." Tangan kokoh terulur, tapi sebuah jurus sudah Kuroko siapkan. "Awas saja kalau kau berani." ancamnya.

Uaran harum memenuhi seluruh ruangan, meja makan besar tampak penuh hidangan, setengah lusin kursi makan dari kayu solid kokoh hanya tersisa satu, untuknya.

"Nah, sekarang lengkap sudah, mari kita sarapan." Ucap kepala keluarga Kuroko, lalu sebaris doa diucapkan. Suasana hangat membuat semua nyaman.

"Jadi kapan pertunangannya?" ucap Akashi Masaomi, yang langsung membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tersedak. Ibunya segera menyodorkan air minum.

"Aku ingin secepatnya kalian resmi." Suara Shiori lembut. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih pria mungil itu. Sementara Akashi muda tersenyum, ia sangat menikmati pemandangan cantik di depannya.

.

.

Sang bunda merapikan toga hitam yang dikenakan si kesayangan, kedua tangan berjari lentik mengusap kerah lebar di dada putranya. Senyum bangga terukir pada wajah cantik itu. Tanpa kata mereka berkomunikasi. Kedua pasang mata biru langit saling menatap.

"Ayo, Tetsuya!" tangannya menggamit jemari kecil itu. Hari itu adalah gradution ceremony di Leiden University, keduanya duduk terpisah karena berbeda fakultas. Sementara kedua pasang ayah bunda duduk di barisan belakang menyaksikan kedua putra mereka dilantik, resmi telah menyelesaikan pendidikan dan menyandang gelar master.

"Seijuurou-kun hebat, Shiori-san, dia bisa mengejar Tetsuya, hingga bisa wisuda bersama hari ini." Nyonya Akashi hanya terkekeh, "Ya, dia tidak mau kalah, Akemi, bahkan ia pun memanggil sensei untuk belajar aikido. Kau tahu ia selalu memuji Tetsuya." Kedua wanita dalam balutan oufit yang elegan tertawa kecil, seakan yang dibicarakan adalah dua murid taman kanak-kanak.

.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, senpai." Kuroko sedikit membungkuk di depan Mayuzumi Chihiro saat prosesi wisuda selesai. Pria tampan itu tersenyum, ia tentunya sudah tahu semua tentang kouhai kesayangannya itu. Disampingnya Nijimura Shuuzou berdiri santai, ia berbincang dengan Akashi muda.

"Terimakasih untuk lukisan-lukisannya, Mayuzumi-kun." Ujar wanita cantik beriris biru. "Saya senang anda menyukainya, ah ternyata putramu mewarisi mata cantik dari Nyonya." Ucap Mayuzumi sopan, saat ini pemuda itu menjadi salah seorang ahli hukum yang dikontrak selama dua tahun oleh _International Court of Justice_ di Den Haag.

Nyonya Kuroko tahu arti tatapan iris kelabu itu pada anaknya, begitu pula Nyonya Akashi, ini yang membuat wanita bersurai merah itu ingin segera mengikat Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku lihat hubungan kalian sudah jauh lebih baik, Kuroko." Bisik sang senpai, surai biru langit itu mengangguk. "Sepertinya senpai juga, apalagi dengan cincin yang melingkar itu." Senyum Mayuzumi dipaksakan. "Aku takkan mungkin memilikimu, maka aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, otouto." Dibelainya helaian biru itu.

.

Hari kelulusan dirayakan di Amsterdam dengan acara makan malam di _Hosokawa kitchen and bar._ Restoran yang dulu dipilih Akashi untuk makan bersama Kuroko. Sang pemilik langsung menyiapkan beberapa meja terbaik, setelah menerima reservasi dari sekretaris perusahaan milik seorang konglomerat Jepang. Segala diatur dengan seksama. Hidangan paling istimewa disiapkan. Sang pemilik tidak keberatan bila tamunya menginginkan restorannya tutup untuk jamuan dua keluarga yang istimewa itu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Restoran itu tetap dipersilahkan untuk melayani tamu lainnya.

Suasana hangat melingkupi mereka, sampai akhirnya sang nyonya besar berujar pada suaminya, "Anata, aku ingin segera mengikat Tetsuya-" semua perhatian tertuju pada wanita cantik yang malam ini menggunakan gaun dengan potongan yang elegan, rambutnya disanggulkan ke atas. Pada kedua telinganya menggantung permata sewarna rambutnya.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?" kini tatapan lembutnya beralih pada pemuda yang tengah menyesap teh. Pemuda itu menunduk. Tangannya sedikit gemetar memegang cangkir teh. "Sepertinya Tetsuya tidak keberatan, Shiori-san." wanita dengan iris biru langit mewakili menjawab.

"Aku mohon kau mau mengenakan ini, Tetsuya." Akashi muda mengeluarkan kotak putih kecil dengan tulisan perak, _De Beers_. Ia membukanya sebuah cincin putih sedikit bertekstur, dengan sebuah permata pada puncaknya, terkesan kuat, sebuah cincin dengan label _Brio Solitaire_ , ia pilih untuk Tetsuyanya.

Iris biru melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. Cincin mewah itu tampak berkilauan. "Kalau Tetsuya tidak suka, tidak apa aku akan menemanimu mencarikan yang cocok dengan seleramu." Kuroko Tetsuya menggeleng. "Ini sepertinya terlalu berlebihan Akashi-kun."

"Aku memilihnya karena ini terlihat kokoh dan kuat sepertimu." Ucap pria muda yang rubinya sedikit meredup. Ia tidak suka dengan pilihanku, batinnya. "Kalau menurutmu seperti itu, baiklah, Akashi-kun."

"Kau bisa memasangkannya di jari Tetsuya, Sei." Suara ibunya lembut. Iris rubi kembali bersinar, dihadapan kedua pasang orang tua mereka, cincin itu dipasangkan dijari manis Kuroko Tetsuya.  
"Kita akan terus bersama, Tetsuya!" janjinya.

Setelah meminta ijin, Kuroko muda duduk sendiri pada kursi metal berwarna hitam yang disediakan di teras restoran itu. Ia menyulut sigaret, menghisap lalu menghembuskannya. Suasana hangat tadi sedikit banyak menguras emosi. Ia tatap logam putih yang melingkar di jari manis. Ia teringat senpainya tadi siang yang juga telah mengenakan cincin pertunangan. Semoga senpai selalu bahagia, doanya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku belum bisa mencintai Akashi-kun seperti dulu. Bilur-bilur itu masih membekas, meninggalkan memori hitam yang menodai hatinya. Matanya terpejam, perlahan menghembuskan asap putih dari celah bibir sewarna coral, ia ingin mengeluarkan beban yang menggelayuti hatinya. Berkhayal terbang ringan ke awan, membayangkan lukisan-lukisan indah yang acapkali melemparkannya ke dimensi yang lain. Dimensi yang penuh warna dan rasa, yang mampu membebaskannya dari beban dan kelam hatinya. Memberinya tempat nyaman untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

"Aku tahu Tetsuya belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya, tapi jangan khawatir aku akan terus ada untukmu." Mata beriris biru langit perlahan membuka. Melempar pandang ke sembarang arah. Ia mengangguk pelan, mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

Malam semakin dingin, namun perbincangan kedua keluarga itu semakin hangat, pria mungil itu hanya berusaha melarutkan dirinya, mencair seirama dengan alun kehidupan yang mengalir.

.

Peun

.

* * *

Note:

Regrets sudah selesai…kelanjutannya diserahkan pada imajinasi masing-masing readers …. XD

Terkadang sulit melupakan orang yang sudah melukai hati, walaupun sudah memaafkannya….iya kan Tetsuya?...entahlah

 _forgiven not forgotten_

Arigatou telah memfollow dan memfavoritkan 'Regrets', special for : AkaKuro-nanodayo, Hikaru Rikou, Kizhuo, Miss Ngiweung, drunkenfish, miichan maru, Sunsuke UzuChiha, PreciousPanda, yunaucii, Daisy Uchiha, Kirelli, dhika wati, Izumi-H, Akakurov, Anitayei, vintana, , KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, LaisaKnowles, Vanilla Parfait, cipta wijaya, moveengcastle, Akira Hikari406, Stry, Seebin Wbin, flowercrown07, Kirelli, Aoko Cantabile, lolitasylva23, Kuroichi Yuu,

Buat semua mood booster Mel untuk menulis, terimakasih untuk komen dan reviewnya, mohon dimaafkan kalau ada yang tidak bisa dibalas melalui pm, especially for: EmperorVer, Kizhuo, Diva Dizuka, drunkenfish, Vanilla Parfait, miichan maru, AkaKuro-nanodayo, sofi asats, Hikaru Rikou, killua san, Graziel-angel, Sunsuke UzuChiha, killua san, Guest, T15, me, Seira, Daisy Uchiha, Mary, no name, Mayuzumi Tetsuya, L, cbx, Aoko Cantabile, nismara, Grifravslyge, Anitayei, qyoramae, vintana, dhika wati

Luv you all

Mel~


End file.
